Carry On My Wayward Son
by Jaivaramongolid
Summary: What happens when a threat from the past comes back again with a surprise in tow? Sequel to The End Is Near
1. Chapter 1

Warning: violence and swearing, don't know what'll come later.

**Discl****aimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, the Impala, Bobby or anyone else related to the show.**

…**Carry on my wayward son…**

**~Shattered~**

_And I__'ve lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Lifeless words  
Carry on_

But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over

There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
_**…Shattered by Trading Yesterday**__  
_

The Impala rumbled down some highway with Metallica blasting from its speakers. Inside there were four persons all sitting in an awkward silence, even with music playing softly in the background.

Dean was driving the car with his hands gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles were white. Beside him was Sam hunched up against the door fast asleep, or more like unconscious, but no one knew.

In the back seat sat Bobby and Kate. The psychic was asleep against Bobby's side while the hunter himself stared out of the window in silence. His gaze flickered to Sam's sleeping body.

They pulled into the parking lot of the first motel they found. Bobby paid for two rooms and returned to the car.

"Okay, I got two rooms. Dean I assume you wanna share a room with Sam, so me and Kate will take the other. Hope that's okay?" he asked and looked at Kate who nodded in agreement and got out of the car.

Dean got out of the car himself and walked straight over to Sam's side and opened the door. Sam, being unconscious fell right into Dean's waiting arms. "I'll help ya" Bobby walked too Sam's right arm over his shoulder and Dean did the same with the left.

"Open the door will ya, kate?" he dangled the key to her and she quickly snatched it and they took off in the direction of the rooms.

A grunt escaped Dean while himself, and Bobby were trying to get Sam to their room. "Damn! You gotta lay off the food, Sammy" he complained. Bobby gave a snort and continued towards the room where Kate was standing outside rubbing her arms to fend off the cold.

After successfully getting Sam onto one of the beds, Kate and Bobby said goodnight and went to their own room, leaving the two brothers alone. Finally alone, Dean took of the flannel shirt he had put on Sam's bare torso. As soon as it was removed he couldn't help but stare at the white marks Lilith had made. His mind flashed back to the events that had only occurred last night.

"Why you starin' at me?" Sam's low voice brought him out of his trail of thought and he looked at his brother's face. "I wasn't starin' at you. I was thinkin'" he knew it was a lie, but it was natural for him to say something like it anyway.

"Where are we?" Sam asked confused as he looked around the motel room. "First and not necessarily the best motel room we could find." Dean quipped. Sam carefully hoisted himself into a sitting position and winced at the throbbing pain in his head. "And who's _we_?" he asked while rubbing his temples carefully.

Dean hesitated for a moment. "Kate and Bobby are a few doors down." His brother nodded thoughtfully and closed his eyes for a moment and massaged his temples. "Dean…?" his voice was a whisper now and Dean could hear the emotions in just one little word. "Did I die again?" he opened his eyes and the kicked puppy look was working overtime.

His brother didn't reply which Sam just took as a yes and closed his eye, feeling a tear run down his face. With one of his answers confirmed, Sam almost knew the answer to the second one; the one bothering him the most. "She saved me didn't she" it wasn't a question because he was already pretty sure that's what she'd done. "She shouldn't have done that." His voice cracked at the last word.

"If it makes you feel better even the _angels_ didn't want her to do it." Dean knew it wasn't really comforting, but he didn't know what else to say. But Sam only stared at his hands and rolled over so his back was turned to Dean. "I'm just gonna go to sleep." He brushed him off.

"Sam…" Dean started but Sam only turned his head around and gave him the puppy dog look followed by a "Please." So he just nodded and left the room for some air.

Sitting outside on the hood of the impala didn't do any good for him, but he wanted to give Sam some time and hopefully—he cursed at himself for it, but Sam needed it—have a big chick flick later. A sudden presence behind him made him turn around alerted.

"Easy there cowboy" Kate threw up her hands in a mock surrender and smiled slightly. He let out a sigh and let her sit beside him on the car.

They sat in silence for a while just staring at the sun set. Kate had to admit it was pretty romantic and she found herself scooting closer to Dean, who didn't seem to mind at all as he slung his arm around her. "Did you tell him?" she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. He sighed and stared into the sunset. "No, he remembered himself. Wouldn't even talk to me afterwards, just said he wanted to sleep."

She could relate. When she'd heard about her father she didn't really want to talk to anyone, but being a social person made it harder to shut everyone out. "Give him some time and he'll come around, trust me" she breathed and snuggled closer to Dean.

Six months later

Sam entered a run down bar in the middle of nowhere and made his way towards the counter and sat down on one of the high stools. Letting his eyes roam around the room his eyes stopped on a waitress with blonde wavy shoulder length hair, wearing tight jeans and a Slipknot top. Also having spotted him, she came over and smiled at him.

"Want anything?" she flashed him a genuine smile as opposed to the fake ones he was used to receive from people who just tried to be nice because he either looked like crap or was drunk.

"Whiskey, please." He said and gave her a small smile. She nodded and found a glass for him and poured drink into it. He took a small sip and let the alcohol burn down his throat.

"New in town?" the bartender was leaning over the counter, looking at him with a smile on her face. He just looked at her for a moment before answering in a flat tone, "Here on business. Me and my partner are investigating the murders." The girl nodded and glanced to the end of the counter. "One sec." she said and walked over to a middle aged man sitting at the other end.

The familiar buzz of his phone interrupted his thinking and when he picked it up from his pocket the name Dean flashed across the screen. Upon seeing who it was Sam simply put it back in his pocket. Whatever it was he was sure Dean could figure it out by himself.

As he brought the glass to his lips he couldn't help but let his gaze wander to the bartender. She was leaning over the counter, cleaning up someone's mess while a guy at least in his fifties was eyeing her rack. She seemed to have learned to ignore it and she walked back over to him.

With a sigh she refilled Sam's glass. "I swear, the only thing those men do is stare at my ass or my boobs." She complained and shot the old man a glare. When she turned again she saw Sam eyeing the refilled glass with one eyebrow raised. "Oh don't worry it's on the house." She said and again gave the old man a glare. "Anything for a conversation with someone young and relatively sober"

"Sorry, I'm rude." She excused herself and extended her hand to Sam. "My name's Nicky." She introduced herself and Sam took her hand and shook it. "Sam," he said flatly and dropped her hand. She raised an eyebrow and cracked a smile. "Nice to meet you Sam"

Sam ended up talking to her for a couple of hours. Nicky would tend to other customers, but would return to Sam and continue to talk. Sam at first wasn't very talkative but then he had figure he could talk to the girl and get his mind off other things. Getting drunk was just a bonus.

"That's it, my shift's over!" she announced happily when the clock read 1. Sam just looked lazily up from his glass at the clock and wondered why Dean hadn't come looking for him by now._ Probably snuggling with Kate, _he snorted inside his head.

Suddenly Nicky was next to him wearing a brown leather jacket and a cell phone in her hand. "Are you gonna stay or do you want me to follow you back to the motel?" _motel? Did I tell her were we're staying? Oh well, might have._ "Sure." He answered and got up and swayed. "Easy there." She pulled his arm around her slender shoulders and helped him outside.

Fifteen minutes from the motel Sam passed out and since he was much bigger than the small blonde, they both crashed into the pavement with a loud string of curses from Nicky. "Come on big guy! I can't carry you to the motel." She grunted while trying to get him up again, but failed because of his much bigger and heavier body.

Sam groaned at the constant ranting coming from the person he was with. His foggy mind tried to figure out who it was but he was just too out of it. Cracking open an eye, he saw a blonde leaning over him saying something but he didn't pay much attention to that, something else about her had his full attention.

"I miss you so much." He whispered and cupped her cheek, which gave Nicky a confused expression and she shrugged her hand out of his grip with shock written all over her face. "Your eyes!" she exclaimed and scrambled backwards, ending up on her ass on the pavement.

"You didn't mind them before" he accused as her and failed when trying to get to his feet. Her brows furrowed and she looked at him like he was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked in a frightened voice and tried to crawl backwards away from him.

He blinked a couple of times and looked at her with big, brow eyes instead of the yellow ones he had worn a moment ago. "You never acted like this before" He said in a small voice and sat up. "You regret it don't you? Bringing me back." He turned his gaze away from her and tears started trailing down his face.

Nicky sat there dumbstruck and looked at the man openly crying in front of her. She carefully stood up and took tentative steps towards him and crouched down in front of him. "Let's get you to your motel room, okay?" she said when he turned to her. She almost didn't get the words out because of his incredible puppy-dog look.

"Okay." He whispered and let her help him get up to his feet. The rest of the way back to the motel was spent in an awkward silence between the two of them. "Which room are you in?" she asked when they stood outside the motel. "15" he answered with eyes closed. As quickly she could she steered them both towards the room.

"Do you have a key?" she asked when they stood in front of the door, but he shook his head and knocked loudly at the door. There were some muffled sounds from inside the room before the lock was turned and the door opened to reveal the face of Dean.

He eyed the set up outside the room with narrowed eyes. Sam was leaning heavily on a small girl that looked like she was ready to croak at any given moment. "I take it you're Sam's partner?" the girl asked while shifting Sam weight a little, which Dean took as a queue to take the load of the poor chick. "Uh, yeah." He answered while taking his brothers arm over his shoulder and hoisting him up to a standing position.

"He was at the bar I work at and I kinda figured it wasn't safe for him to walk home like this" she gestured to the half conscious state he was in.

"Thanks." Dean said and flashed her a smile which she returned before he shut the door on her. "Dammit, Sam!" he cursed and guided his sibling to his bed. "Me and Kate get back and you're gone? And having a chick carry you home? So not cool dude!" Sam just groaned and turned onto his side, facing Dean. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times at his brother.

"She hates me…" he whispered heartbrokenly and his bottom lip trembled. _Trust Sam to get emotional while he's drunk_ Dean scoffed. _At least he isn't pissy like he usually is._ "Who hates you, Sam? The girl? 'Cause I think the reason she walked you home is because she likes you, not hates you."

Sam shook his head sluggishly a few times while he mumbled 'no' over and over again. "Not Nicky, she's just scared." He mumbled as he shook his head and his eyes darted to his brothers. "Kim." He whispered quietly and looked down at his hands.

_Kim?_ Dean was shocked to say at least. It had been the first time in six months that Sam had spoken her name to anyone but himself. Anytime someone would bring up the subject of his deceased girlfriend he would storm out of the room, stare them to death with an angry glare or just tell them to shut up.

"Sammy…" he sighed and waited for his brother to look at him. Once he did, he continued. "Kim doesn't hate you! When are you gonna get that through the freakish head of yours, huh?" Sam turned shyly away and his hands started fidgeting with the sleeve of his jacket.

Dean's green eyes kept piercing him, waiting for an answer; he could feel it. He knew that some part of him was going to regret telling Dean about the dreams in the morning, but right now he couldn't care less.

"She got scared when my eyes flashed yellow." He murmured while still looking down. Dean frowned and made his brother look into his eyes. "Dude you're talking about a demon here, why would she get scared because your eyes were yellow?" He said and tried to get his brother to lie down on the bed, but Sam resisted too much.

"But she was scared; she tried to get away from me!" he stared innocently into his brothers. "She's scared of me." His eyes started to water and he really looked like a lost five year old kid. "And she tells me how much she hates me every night; how much she regrets saving me." Only half of it was making any sense to Dean but he guessed he was talking about nightmares.

_Sammy…_ Dean could feel his own eyes start to water at all the emotions his brother was finally showing. Six months of a cold, ruthless Sam had been annoying, but the breakdown was downright heart wrenching. "No matter what that freaky head of yours conjures up it's not your fault. She did it out of her free will. It was her own choice and she chose to save you."

"but…" Sam protested, but was silenced by his brother. "No buts, she didn't hate you back then and I doubt that where ever she is now that she hates you." He said seriously, hoping his brother would listen.

Sam just stared so innocently at his brother for a long moment before he lowered his eyes to the floor. "I hope you're right." He whispered and a tear snaked down his cheek and dropped onto the floor.

Dean swallowed back the lump in his throat and pushed his brother further onto the bed. "I know I'm right. Now go to sleep." He ordered and Sam, too tired to care just rolled onto his stomach and was soon fast asleep, snoring lightly.

Dean leaned back on his own bed with a sigh and scrubbed a hand over his face. _Maybe I should start sharing a room with him again,_ he thought since it seemed Sam had nightmares and it seemed worse than with Jess. At least then he was talking and somewhat handling it. Now he wasn't handling it at all!

A soft knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. He glanced at Sam's sleeping form before he walked slowly over to the door and looked through the hole. A small smile spread across his face as he opened the door and revealed Kate standing outside.

Ever since they had let out Lucifer she had become an addition to the once duo Sam and Dean had been. A relationship had blossomed between her and Dean and she had started hunting with them. The current living arrangement was Dean and Kate in one room and Sam in one on his own. Dean had been pretty reluctant at first, but Sam wasn't exactly much company these days and his brother was the one who had convinced him to bring Kate.

"Hey, did you find him?" She asked worried and stepped inside only to be stopped by Dean. "What?" she frowned then noticed the tension and emotions in the room, then Sam passed out on the bed. "Wow, he have a confession?" she asked in a serious tone and Dean dragged her outside and locked the door. "Yeah, he came stumbling in drunk on his ass and he actually talked about Kim." He said surprised and could see that Kate was.

"At least it's something." She said encouraging and wrapped her hands around Dean's waist. Dean kissed the top of her head and returned the hug. "Yeah." He mumbled. "You should go inside." He whispered and looked down in her face. "I'll be come, I just need minute." He said and she reluctantly walked over to their room.

Dean sighed loudly and walked off into the parking lot. "Uriel!" he tried, not really expecting an answer. "Come one, man! I could use some help here. As a matter of fact, I could've used your help months ago!" he shouted angrily while looking at the star lit sky. "If you're sitting on a cloud ignoring me, I swear I will kick your scrawny ass to hell and back! Finding out what happened to your brothers doesn't take six months!" he shouted it and stomped angrily off in the direction off his and Kate's room.

**To be continued…**

**Okay, lame ending to a chapter but on the other hand, ****Yay! The sequel is officially started. Hope it was any good at least better than the first one which I hate my own writing in the first chapters. But who can blame me? I'm a Norwegian teenager for crying outloud!**

**Reviews are loved!**


	2. Surprises, Angels and more surprises

**I ****was gonna upload it yesterday but something was wrong with the site…sorry it took a little longer than expected to finish it. The chapter title sucks, I know, but it was hard to find one.**

**~Carry on my wayward son~**

…**Surprises, Angels and Surprises…**

The sunlight made its way through a small slit in the curtains of the motel room. A ray landed on Kate's face and awoke her from sleep. She shielded her face from the sun and turned around and met Dean's sleeping face. His breath was hot against her face and she couldn't help but muse at how young he looked in his sleep. His features were relaxed and the freckles on his face stood out and made him look all the more innocent.

As quietly as she could she pulled the covers back and got up from the bed. She walked quietly to the bathroom and began her morning routine. At first she had been a little skeptical about living with Dean, but it had worked out perfectly. She hadn't meant to push herself in between the brothers with Sam's current situation and all, but neither of the seemed to mind her added presence and she didn't mind being with them, well, mostly Dean, but when they hunted Sam was with them too.

She applied make-up and glanced at her clock. _Maybe I should check on Sam before Dean wakes up._ Both of the Winchesters had gotten used to her visiting Sam in his room from time to time and she was sure Dean wouldn't mind her checking on his brother. She slipped out of the bathroom, wrote a note for Dean before she exited the room to get coffee, breakfast and check on Sam.

Dean awoke with a grunt and squinted out the window at the offending object, being the sun. He shielded his eyes from it and sat upright. _Why does there still have to be annoying sun in the winter, _he grumbled in his head.He immediately noticed something missing and turned to his side to see that Kate was gone. "Kate!" he called out and swung his legs off the bed and rubbed his eyes. When he didn't get a response he got to his feet with a groan and padded towards the bathroom tiredly. When he found that room empty too, he went back into the main room. Once he entered he saw a note lying on the table and went over and grabbed it.

_Went to get coffee and breakfast. Going to check on Sam too_

_Love Kate_

"Sam" he suddenly remembered how it of it his sibling had been last night and wanted to go talk to him himself, but figured it might be best if only one of them was with Sam since he preferred being alone these days.

He had been awake for a few hours. God he hated hangovers! In the past few hours he had been sprawled awkwardly across the floor in front of the toilet, puking his guts out or just trying to numb the headache he had. Now he was leaning back against the wall with his eyes squeezed shut and trying to remember what he had been doing the night before. Nothing of the previous night came to his mind when he closed his eyes, just bad memories and the nagging voice in the back of his head.

He groaned and leaned over the toilet again, dry heaving because he didn't have anything left of what little he ate yesterday. The muscles in his stomach and chest hurt so badly at the moment and he wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and die. _Heck you deserve it,_ the voice in his head told him. _You're like a plague. Everyone around you dies! Everyone you love! Sooner or later Dean's gonna end up dying again, and when that time comes, you won't be able to bring him back._ Not listening to the voice was too hard when he was in pain and he was starting to feel light headed because the dry heaves hadn't given him enough room in between to breath properly.

"Sam?" he heard Kate's voice call, but was unable to reply and just hoped she'd go away. Apparently he wasn't that lucky since he was a god damned psychic and knew he was in the bathroom. He now regretted not closing and locking the bathroom door when she came through it with breakfast, which she immediately dropped onto the floor and hurried over to Sam who was now trying to catch his breath since the dry heaves had been kind enough to let up. "Sam are you okay?" she asked worried while crouching down next to him and placing a comforting hand on his bare back.

He was still trying to catch his breath and he turned towards her and his eyes widened when he saw Kim sitting there in stead of Kate. She smiled lovingly at him while she continued to rub circles on his back. He blinked for a second and she was gone, leaving just him and Kate there. "Sam, what's wrong?" she asked when she saw the shocked look on his face. "m'fine." He mumbled in response and rose to his feet with a little help from Kate. She was eying him with suspicion and he knew he looked like crap so he brushed past her into the main room and sat down on his bed. She picked up the food she had brought and walked silently into the room and sat down on the other bed.

"How long are you gonna keep the macho 'I'm fine' crap up, Sam?" she asked annoyed while looking sternly at him. He scoffed in return and pierced her with his now yellow eyes. "When are you gonna tell Dean you're pregnant?" he shot back and drew a gasp from her. _How does he know I'm pregnant?_ She was shocked to say at least. She had been keeping it a secret for two months already and was genuinely surprised none of them had found out yet. _He's half demon, duh!_ She reminded herself and wiped the shocked expression off her face. "How long have you known?" he blinked and his eyes were back to their normal color again. "A while I guess, didn't really see it clearly until I looked at you with… a new set of eyes." He said the last part a little shy and she knew he wasn't fully comfortable with his second pair of eyes yet. At least he wasn't stuck using the yellow ones like before.

"I was going to tell him, but he's been busy watchin' out for you." She played with the sheet of the bed before she looked up at him. "Watchin' out for me?" Sam scoffed and put on a thin t-shirt. "The only thing he's been doing the past six months is avoiding anything that has to do with my problems." he actually sounded mad that Dean hadn't tried to have a sit down and talk to him about his problems. "That's only 'cause you've been so moody. Someone even as much as mention Kim and you're all over them." She saw him wince a little over the name, but chose to ignore it. "And not to mention the freaky powers you're rocking. They scare the shit out of him!" Sam looked down in shame at the floor and sighed.

"I know they scare him, but it feels relieving when I use them. And honestly I don't see a reason not to use them." he looked up at her again and Kate felt as if she had made more progress with him the last few minutes than the past months. "Well for one, they were given to you by a demon. Two, from what Dean told me, Uriel was about ready to kill you for being half demon. And three, because your brother doesn't like you using them." She thought she had him with bringing Dean into it, but she was wrong.

"Yeah well, Uriel isn't here anymore now is he? And Dean… let's just say I'm not gonna quit using them just because he's scared, okay? I won't let it go _too_ far." He assured her with a small smile. "I know you won't, I'm not a psychic for nothing." She teased and suddenly grabbed her belly making Sam frown. "Are you okay?" he asked worried and crouched down in front of her. "Nauseous." She replied. "I think I'm gonna go back to our room, you know how Dean gets without his coffee." She joked and grabbed two of the three coffee's she had bought and two sandwiches from the bag. "Breakfast if you can hold it down by the way." She said and exited. "Thanks!" Sam called after her and slumped down on his bed.

"Stop stepping on my foot for Christ sake!" the voice hissed and gained a 'shush' from someone else. "Oh I bet he's real happy you using his name in vain." Someone else said who also received a shush from the third person. "Stop shushing us." The first person half shouted annoyed and received a slap to the head from the second person. "Though he's annoying with the shushing you shouldn't yell!" the second person whispered at him and the third person whirled around with a murderous glare. "Would the two of you be quiet!" he yelled in a booming voice. The two others glanced at each other before they burst out in chuckles. "God you two are unbelievable!" he said annoyed and glared at the two of them before stomping off into a highway illuminated by lights.

The two others looked at each other before they walked into the highway themselves. "C'mon, Uriel, why do you have to be so moody? It's way worse for us!" Gabriel said as he walked up beside his little brother. Uriel scoffed and looked at his two brothers for a moment. "At least you don't have to watch the two of you 24/7 and remind you what that emotion or need is for." He said annoyed and plumped down on the ground sitting Indian style. "Uhm, you do realize you're sitting in the middle of a highway?" Michael said with a tinge of worry in his voice. Uriel looked up at him and rolled his eyes. "At least I can still get myself out of the way _if_ a car should come speeding down here." He stated and saw Michael's face turn angry. "Now zip it and let me find the Winchester's." he said and closed his eyes.

Michael and Gabriel both sat down too and stared at their brother. A loud growl had them looking at each other in confusion. One of Uriel's eyes opened and glanced at his brother's half annoyed. "When was the last time you ate, Gabriel?" he asked and closed his eye again. Gabriel frowned and counted his fingers. "Ten days." He said and looked up from his fingers into Uriel's defeated face. "What? I didn't realize I was hungry until now." He defended himself. Uriel rolled his eyes and got up from the ground. "And I still wonder why father created you first." He muttered and walked over to his brothers. "Me too" Gabriel replied and also got up along with Michael. "Did you find them?" Michael asked and received a nod from his little brother. "They're in Seattle, but…" he trailed off and closed his eyes for a moment.

"What is it?" Michael asked worried when he saw the concentration on his brother's face. "Something's going on at the devil's gate in Colorado." He answered and looked at his brothers. "Something's escaped through it." All three of them glanced at each other and they all knew they had to check it out because no other angels would. "Take us there." Gabriel stated and grabbed onto Uriel's arm. Michael did the same and they all dematerialized.

A moment later they materialized in the woodlands where the devil had been freed just six months ago. Michael and Gabriel involuntarily shivered at the cold air and snow they were standing in. Uriel just rolled his eyes and cursed the heavens for the hundredth time. It was then they all heard a muffled scream and ran forward in the masses of snow towards the devil's gate.

"Oh my god…" Gabriel exclaimed and received glares from both his brothers, but didn't really notice them since he was too busy staring ahead.

Black smoke hovered above the white ground in front of the devil's gate. It's wasn't demonic smoke, but it didn't look too good at all. In the midst of all the smoke they saw a pain a pitch black wings sticking out of the smoke and someone groaning could be heard. "Who is it?" Michael asked as Uriel stepped forward into the black smoke. He didn't answer but kept on going until he stood directly in front of the black wings.

Uriel bent down in front of the wings sticking up and with his angelically enhanced eyesight he could see as clear as day and what he saw shocked him. "Uriel! Who is it?" he turned and glared at Gabriel who was standing away from the smoke with Michael carefully watching him. "Would you tell your brother to shut up? I've got a major headache." The person on the ground croaked out. He looked down into the face of someone he thought he'd never see again. "Well, you know how some angels are; annoying." He answered and offered the person a hand to get up. "Hope seeing a girl naked isn't against heavenly rules." She joked as Michael and Gabriel realized she was completely nude with a shocked expression on their faces.

Uriel shrugged out of his black coat and handed it to her. "If you can retreat you wings you can wear this. And don't ruin it, I like it." He said and showed that he meant it. She happily accepted it and her wings carefully folded together against her back and disappeared into it, along with the blue color on her skin and the ancient markings. "Thanks." She said and threw it on quickly. It just covered her torso and ended almost on her knees, but it was better than nothing.

Together they walked out of the clearing smoke and over to the two others who were eying her carefully. "How'd you get out?" Gabriel asked. "Thought the demons would keep an extra eye on you, since you were pretty comfy with the Winchester's and all." He said and crossed his arms over his chest, staring her down. "Well, after what Alastair told me yesterday, nothing could keep me from escaping. Trust me." She stated and noticed that the two oldest angels were shaking and also the lack of angelic vibes coming off of them. "Did they make you human?" she asked amused and when they both nodded annoyed she bust out in chuckles, making the two of them scowl and Uriel trying to hide his amusement.

"It's practically your fault!" Michael spat at her which made her stop. "Sam…" she muttered with sudden sadness in her features. "Is he really as miserable as the demons say?" she asked and looked at Uriel for answers. "Haven't really checked on the brothers." He said awkwardly and glanced at his brothers. "I have to see him." She stated and expected them to stop her but they just nodded slowly at her.

"First, though you need to get some clothes." Michael shot in and nodded encouragingly at her. She took in her body and frowned. "Can't I just go like this; I mean he'll like it." She said with a shrug and looked up at the three of them who were all wearing skeptical faces.

Gabriel stood up a little straighter and crossed his arms over his chest. "You've been to hell, for 6 months…" "Actually sixty years." Michael interrupted in a matter-of-factly voice and received a glare from his brother who resumed staring at Kim. "Like I said, you've been gone for six months and then you're just gonna stroll on into his room dressed in only a coat?" he finished and could see the half insecure look on her face as she seemed to ponder the thought. "Right, I'll go rob a store or something." She said and shimmered away.

The three of them stood there just for a moment before Gabriel broke the silence. "Can we eat now?" he asked and looked between his brothers. Uriel audibly groaned whereas Michael agreed. "Why couldn't you be the youngest?" Uriel asked and grabbed both his brother's hands and relocated them outside a restaurant. They could visit the Winchester's later.

He eyed the sandwich Kate had bought for him and groaned. It was past noon now and he was hungry as hell, but also, still nauseous and didn't think he could actually get something into his stomach. "Why did I have to overdo it so much?" he muttered to himself and slumped down on the bed again with a sigh. He still didn't remember anything about last night and was surprised that Dean hadn't been in to check on him yet. He took a sip from the glass of water he had found a while ago and swallowed it down. "Man I feel like crap." He mumbled and pressed his palms into his eyes.

A knock on the door sounded and Sam's head snapped in the direction of the door. He carefully sat up not wanting to agitate his upset stomach and gazed at the door. _Huh, maybe Dean decided to check on me after all_, he thought and carefully got up and padded slowly towards the door. He didn't really care that he was in his sleep attire either, as he unlocked the door and opened it, expecting to see Dean, so when it wasn't his older brother he was surprised, but shocked when he realized who it was.

He stood there wide eyed, frozen to his spot and stared at her. _I'm hallucinating, she can't be real. She's dead for Christ's sake!_ She only looked back at him nervously before she darted at him and snaked her arms around his middle in a hug. "What the hell do you want?!" he asked harshly while looking down at the girl holding him. He tried to pry her loose from his body but she wouldn't let go. "Whoever or whatever you are, I'm warning you, if you don't get the hell out of here now I'm gonna send you back to hell myself!" he said menacingly and the girl pulled away with a confused expression on her face. "Honestly what kind of demon are you trying to scare in your night clothes looking like… well crap." She said with a teasing look on her face. "It's me, Sam." She said slowly while trying to sound believable for him, but he just shook his head. "No, you can't be her, she's dead." He stepped back, further into the room, but she only followed and the door slammed shut behind her.

"Look at me, Sam." She said in a soothing voice, but Sam wouldn't; he kept his gaze on the floor and he could feel her walking closer. "Look at me." She said a little harsher and his eyes snapped to her. She looked almost exactly like she had been before. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing a coat that was too long for her on the outside of a black t-shirt and a pair of ripped pants. Her eyes were brown like they looked like when they weren't demonically blue, but he knew that she couldn't be real. She _couldn't!_

"If you still don't believe me, which I can clearly see, _really_ look at me." She crossed her arms over her chest and gazed at him. He frowned at what she had said, but then realized what she meant and closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again; they were pale yellow. She had trained him to see demons underneath the glamour of their hosts and now as he looked at her, she saw her true form. Long black wings stretched out from her back, black markings all over her pale blue skin and a smile on her face.

_She's real. She's really here!_ "Kim…" he whispered and crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. She also wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. He hugged her tighter to him and let out a sob "God I've missed you" he said while pressing her body closer to his and he could feel her grip him tighter too as they stood there. "I missed you so much." He stated and buried his face in the top of her head. "I missed you too." She muttered and looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were blue now and both their demonic eyes locked and Sam leaned down to her and their lips met. She snaked her arms up from his waist to hold the back of his head and pushed his face closer to hers.

Sam pulled back panting a few seconds later and looked her over. "You're really here." He breathed like he was still trying to convince himself she was real. "How did you get out?" he asked suddenly ready to focus on something else then just watching her. "Maybe we should sit down?" She proposed and walked over to one of the beds and set down, while Sam did the same and sat down on the other one, facing her.

"I met Alastair down there, he was my torturer." She said and saw sadness sweep across Sam's features for a second. "He swore that he was going to break the both of us sooner or later for banishing Lucifer." She said and licked her lips. "About two days ago when he was _working_ on me, he told me that he had decided he was going to kidnap Dean and have some fun with him and eventually kill him as a way to punish you." Sam's eyes widened and looked at the door, almost ready to run to his brother's room and check on him. "Don't worry, he's not here. I would've felt him." She assured him and could see him relax. "Now I didn't want that to happen so I…" she trailed off and glanced at him. "It's a little hard t explain everything I did, so I'll just settle for saying I broke out of the devil's gate in Colorado. And by the way, I met the angels there, all three of 'em." She said and saw Sam's funny look. "Oh, right… didn't Dean tell you Michael and Gabriel got dragged back to heaven after they participated in getting you back?"

_Michael and Gabriel are gone, dragged back to heaven I think. Uriel said he was gonna find 'em. _That had been Dean's explanation six months ago, nothing about them participating in bringing him back. Then again, neither he nor Dean had been very keen on talking about anything close to the time he died. "He might have mentioned it." He said quickly and saw her nod. "Anyway…" she continued "Michael and Gabriel have been humanized!" she exclaimed with a hint of mischievousness in her voice. "Are you serious?" he asked with a hint of shock in his. "Deadly. I guess it's some kind of punishment for not following orders." She shrugged out of Uriel's coat and laid it on the bed.

The muscles in Sam's jaw tightened and he shifted uncomfortably before he looked at her again with his yellow eyed variety of the puppy-dog eyes. "Why'd you do it?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Because I had to." She replied instantly and locked eyes with him. "I couldn't let you die like that… I mean your soul was destroyed! No one deserves that; least of all you." Sam just stared down at the floor in silence. "Maybe I'd been better off if I'd just died." He said quietly.

Suddenly Kim was sitting on her knees in between his legs and lifted his chin with her index finger. Her demonic blue met Sam's yellow ones and she stared into them with a serious expression. "You did not deserve to die, Sam. Not like that!" she stated and saw the struggle in his eyes. "Your brother begged the angels to bring you back, but they couldn't so I did. It was my choice and I damn well knew the consequences, so stop blaming it on yourself." Sam closed his eyes for a moment and tears started to trail down his cheeks, when he opened them they were their normal hazel color again.

He clenched his teeth and looked at her. "You still died because of me, doesn't that make it my fault anyway?" he asked and Kim gave a frustrated sigh before she stood up. "Is this how it's gonna be? Just like when Dean died?" She asked while standing a few feet away from him with her arms crossed over her chest. "You gotta stop blaming yourself for stuff you have no control over."

"You're damn right I don't have any control over it!" he shouted furiously while shooting up from the bed to stand in front of her. "It's like every time I die someone's there to sacrifice themselves for me. Neither you nor Dean stopped to think what _I_ would have wanted; you just went ahead and sacrificed yourselves." The room turned silent as they both stared at each other.

"Maybe you deserve to live? Did you ever think about that?" she asked and received a scoff from him. "I'm half demon, Kim. Isn't that enough reason to why I deserve to die?" she smiled slightly and walked closer to him. "No, not really; if you're half demon that means you're also half human. Plus I know you, Sam; you wouldn't hurt a fly." She walked past him and sat down on his bed. "Now can we please not argue? I just wanna enjoy my first day back?" she asked and put on her best innocent look and Sam walked over to the bed an sat down himself.

It didn't take long before she pushed him down on the bed and snuggled up against his side, and Sam couldn't say he minded it. After all he had been without her for six months and holding her meant that she was actually real, and he was still a little convinced his mind was playing tricks on him.

……………………………………….

Her stomach rolled violently and she couldn't wait until Dean was done in the bathroom. So far morning sickness hadn't been too bad and Dean hadn't really suspected anything yet, she hoped, but now she felt like puking for hours and she had to wait until he was done in the bathroom.

The door finally unlocked and Dean ca through it and headed towards his girl, but as soon as he had started walking to her, she ran past him into the bathroom and he could instantly hear her vomiting and it caused him to frowned. _Is she sick?_ He asked himself and thought about her mood and behavior for the past days. _She didn't seem sick a few minutes ago._ He carefully walked back into the bathroom and kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back for comfort while she puked.

It finally stopped and Dean handed her a washcloth to dry her mouth with. "Are you okay?" worry was evident in his voice and she looked up at him with sad eyes. "Are you sick?" he asked again and looked at her. _Damn it! I could tell him I'm sick, _she thought but shredded the idea. _No, he needs to know._ She stated and braced herself against the wall and looked reluctantly into Dean's eyes. She thought again about lying but the look in Dean's eyes made it impossible. "No," she started and drew a deep breath before she said the words "I'm pregnant."

**Hard chapter to write! I'm not good at romance stuff, horror is more my style, but hey I gotta learn to write romance sometime. Also it was my friend's idea to make Kate pregnant and I thought it was a good idea.**


	3. Drama

**As I wrote in The last of the wilds, I injured my hand and couldn't write for about a week and school's been pretty hectic, so I know it's delayed but here it is.**

…**Carry on my wayward son…**

**~Drama~**

"What?" his eyes were wide with surprise and shock as he stared at her. She shifted a little uncomfortable under his gaze and looked shamefully at the floor. "I'm pregnant." She repeated for him and didn't really know if he was mad, glad or still shocked.

"_I'm pregnant"_ the two words echoed through his head as he tried to work out the complete meaning of them. _She's pregnant. That means I'm gonna be a dad! Wait, is it even my kid?_ He didn't even notice that he had been quiet a little too long and that he was staring at her. _Of course it's your kid, dumbass! Who else has she been with the past months?_

"Dean?" the calling of his name broke his trail of thoughts and he looked up into her scared eyes and realised he had been quiet for a while. "Are you okay?" she asked reluctantly and he could feel that she was scared of his reaction. He swallowed hard and looked into her eyes. "I honestly don't know." he answered quietly and her eyes became worried and she nodded quietly.

Drawing in a breath he felt anger begin to take over for his confusion. "How long have you known?" he asked in a disappointed voice and she turned away. "Two months." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear and he gaped in surprise. "Two months!" he repeated loudly and stared wide eyed at her. She flinched at the outburst and felt tears start to trail down her cheeks.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" he yelled and shot up from the floor, towering over her. He saw the shaking of her shoulders and heard the chocked sobs, but his anger had full control now. "What? You didn't think I deserved to know?!" he raged and glared down at her. "It wasn't like that!" she countered and shot up from the ground as well. "You were too busy with Sam. I didn't think it would be the appropriate timing telling you I was pregnant when Sam was, well, suicidal for the lack of a better term." She explained teary eyed and sobbing. "What if something had happened to Sam if you had been hovering over me while Sam was on a hunt or something!?"

That seemed to get to Dean some, but anger was still present on his face. He turned away from her and marched into the main room, grabbing his jacket and car keys before heading for the door. "Where are you going!?" Kate yelled after him and he stopped before opening the door. "Look I need to think about this, okay! You can't just tell me this and expect me to take it fine and start buying baby stuff, alright?" he gazed at her before he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

He stopped outside the door and blew out a breath before he went to his car and sped off, stopping only when he was at a rest stop a good fifteen minutes from the motel "God dammit!" he yelled furiously and slammed the wheel of the Impala and slammed his head into it as well.

How the hell were they supposed to have a child with the conditions they were living with? He knew from experience that hunting and children didn't mix well, and well throw in a little Winchester 'luck' and the kid would be dead before it reached ten! How had he become so sloppy? He never slept with a woman without protection, not even Kate. His dad had made it clear that if a girl ever came to them with a kid he would beat the crap out of him and disown him.

He leaned back in his seat and sighed. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked himself and closed his eyes in defeat.

……………………………………………..

She was still sobbing on the bed half an hour after Dean had left. The tears wouldn't let up, neither would the constant fear of Dean never returning or leaving her behind. He wasn't supposed to find out like this! She was going to tell him when she _had_ to or when things with Sam calmed down. Either way she guessed he would have been mad, but maybe not as mad as he had been now.

She grabbed a pillow from beside her and sobbed into it. It was comforting because it smelled like Dean and it calmed her down slightly. The sobs were reduced to hitching and the tears finally stopped streaming.

"He'll be back, he'll be back." She muttered over and over again. After all, would he leave Sam and all his stuff behind? She curled herself around the pillow and tried to calm down, knowing that Dean would at least be back for all his stuff and maybe he would be back for her as well.

………………………………………………

He suddenly frowned and turned his head in the direction of Dean and Kate's room. Something was wrong. He couldn't feel Dean near the motel and it felt like something was going on with Kate. A little handy power he had adapted after being possessed by Lucifer. Who knew the devil himself, could feel others feeling? In fact all his powers seemed to have gotten stronger and he had even found a few new ones. He hadn't really told his brother about them, but he knew that Dean wasn't dumb and had probably noticed, just like Kate had.

Shifting slightly he looked down at Kim who was lying on top of his stomach staring into the air. He lifted his hand up and started dragging it through her hair soothingly. Though he couldn't see her face he was sure she was smiling.

Suddenly a feeling of sadness came over him and he stopped stroking her hair. His head tilted in the direction of Dean and Kate's room again and he felt tears pressing even though _he_ wasn't the one who was sad. Empathy was a bitch!

"What's wrong?" his eyes turned to Kim who was looking up at him with a worried face. He was glad that the whole Empathy ability didn't work on demons and what not because then he guessed he would have had a hard time killing them. "Something's going on." He said and sat up making Kim slide off his stomach and sit up too.

"I can't feel any demons or anything around." Kim shrugged and glanced at Sam who was looking a little nervous around the room. "What is it?" she asked and made him make eye contact with her. "Is it Dean?" she asked and touched his arm lightly. He tensed at the contact but kept staring at the wall in concentration. "And Kate." He added in a sullen tone as he kept focusing on the wall. "I know you wanna check on 'em so let's go." Kim suggested and started moving out of the bed followed by Sam.

They both walked together outside and Sam was startled by the sudden chill outside, he knew it was winter, but it hadn't been this cold previously. He felt Kim wrap around him to try and warm him and smiled, really smiled for the first time in months. It felt so good having her back.

"Should I wait outside?" Kim asked and looked up at Sam when they were standing by the door to Dean and Kate's room. "It'll be just as surprising for them anyway." He said and knocked at the door after taking a deep breath. They heard a muffled "come in" and Sam's brows furrowed as he felt the emotion rolling of the _person_.

Sam opened the door and immediately saw Kate half curled up on the beg hugging a pillow with make-up smeared all over her face. He felt Kim lingering behind him, she was probably uncertain as to weather she should come inside and show herself.

"Kate, are you okay?" he finally asked and moved closer to crouch down in front of the bed. She sniffed and shook her head repeatedly and tried to clear away some of the mascara leaving trails down her cheeks. "No, Dean left" She hiccupped and looked into Sam's eyes. "I told him… about the baby and he- he…" she trailed off as another sob broke through her.

Kim stood just in the doorway outside of Kate's sight and listened to the conversation. _Baby?_ Her curiosity peaked and she just knew she had to know what this was all about. At least Sam seemed to know and she could ask him.

As soon as she stepped into the room Kate seemed to notice her even tough she was caught up in sobbing her heart out in Sam's arms. Her sobs quieted and she looked up at Kim with shocked eyes. "Kim?" she asked, mouth hanging open in shock as she stared at the supposed to be dead death angel. "B-but you're supposed to be dead." She croaked out and glanced at Sam who bit his lip nervously.

Kim walked closer to the bed and shrugged. "I came back." She said and flashed a smile at Kate who returned a small one. "What's this I hear about a baby?" Kim asked curiously and saw Kate looked down and Sam give her the _inappropriate question_ look. "I'm pregnant, two months a-and Dean just found out and hour ago. He was pretty mad and left, said he needed to think." She said, still looking down at the bed.

Kim glanced at Sam who gave her a small nod, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "I'll see if I can find him, okay?" he said to Kate in a soft voice and glanced up at Kim. "Will you stay with her?" Kate turned to her as well and Kim nodded reluctantly and sat down on the bed and watched as Sam left.

**I realized that with all I had planned for this chapter it would take me a long time writing it, so I decided to leave it here since I haven't updated this story in oh, say 23 days ****so to be fair on the few people reading it. Next one will have lots of things happening, I promise.**


	4. Old enemies return

**This chapter was surprisingly easy to write for me! Yay for once it went fast!**

…**Carry on my wayward son…**

**~Old enemies return and friends turn against you~**

Outside in the parking lot, Sam closed his eyes and tried to focus on his brother's presence. A Frown formed on his face as he focused harder. Finally he felt his brother just outside of town and was about to get over there when he got a weird feeling. It was coming from inside the room he had just left and he turned to it.

His frown deepened and he wondered if it was just the feeling of having Kim back that was throwing him off, after all she wasn't human and exactly considered good by most hunters or supernatural beings, neither was he really. Or could it be something else more serious. He contemplated going back inside for a moment, but figured getting Dean back to Kate was first priority now. After all he didn't want Dean and Kate to break up. He loved both of them too much to let that happen.

"Okay, back to Dean…" he muttered to himself and could see his breath in the cold winter air. He closed his eyes briefly and found Dean again in his car half an hour from the motel. He glanced one last time at the motel door before he dematerialized and the parking lot was left abandoned.

* * *

"So you're pregnant, huh?" the death angel suddenly asked and received a small glance from the psychic sitting next to her on the bed. Kim was sprawled out on it, her black hair lying around her head like a dark version of a halo and her glowing blue eyes were fixed on the ceiling as if it was interesting, which it wasn't except for all the stains and small holes in it.

Kate gave her a small nod and sniffled pathetically and hugged the pillow closer. Kim only gave her a side glance before she returned her glowing blue eyes to the ceiling. "Must be nice." She commented with a hint of sadness in her voice. The other women frowned and looked at the supernatural being in front of her. "Trust me: this kid has already given me trouble." Kate said bitterly.

It wasn't as if she blamed the baby for all the trouble with Dean, but having a baby with a hunter wasn't exactly one of the brightest things one could do; especially the Winchester's, considering they could hardly take care of each other _or_ themselves, much less an innocent little baby.

The death angel only scoffed. "You have no idea how lucky you are." She said and sat up, looking straight into the eyes of the other woman. "Me and Sam, we can never have anything like that. Even if I was a normal chick like you, him being half demon would certainly have an influence on out child. And me being dearly departed and all, I don't really see any chance of ever getting some little hell spawn anyway."

Kate gave her a sympathetic smile and moved closer to her. "Yeah, well, at least you still have Sam. I think I might've lost Dean." She said grimly and leaned closer to the other woman, who seemed incredibly uncomfortable at the touch. "Maybe." She shrugged and moved a little away from the other woman. "I mean having a kid with a hunter isn't exactly ideal, a Winchester is down right impossible. The kid'll be dead before it reaches six months of age." Kate frowned at that statement from Kim and looked closely at her and tried to feel if something was wrong with her.

She still looked the same, but Kate knew what was on the inside was what counted, especially with demons and alike. "Weren't you jealous of me a moment ago?" she asked tentatively and saw the reaction she got from her _friend_. "Oh, I am, kind of anyway." Her eyes seemed to turn sinister as she licked her lips. "But if me and Sam would ever have a kid, could you imagine how it would turn out?" she grinned wickedly at the thought and Kate, for a moment saw the evil side of her peeking out.

"Cross between a half-demon and a death angel? Would've been like the antichrist or something." Kate shuddered at the thought and was glad for a moment that Kim's body was as good as dead and they couldn't go through with it. "What happened to you?" Kate asked in disbelief and saw the way Kim rolled her eyes at the question. "Hell happened, for the second time." She replied in a casual tone.

Kate shook her head and started to back off the bed towards the bathroom. "No." he continued shaking her head as she backed away from the bed. "There's something else, I can feel it now." She said almost frightened. She dropped the pillow just as Kim rose from the bed to start walking towards her with pure evil shining through her blue eyes. "Had you going there for a while, didn't I?" she asked with a grin as she stepped closer to the other woman.

_I can't believe I didn't notice 'till now!_ Kate scolded herself as she backed away faster, towards the bathroom door. Kim stopped and cocked her head to the side and tsk-ed before the bathroom door flew shut behind Kate. "You humans are so easy to trick it's hardly any fun!" Kim exclaimed as she cornered the Kate by the wall. She stepped as close as possible, hovering a few inches from her face and put a hand beside her face and looked into her eyes. "Not even Sam could tell, and that makes me pretty damn good." She grinned as she leaned closer.

Out of reflex Kate turned away from her and she saw anger cross the demons face before the grin was plastered back on place and she stepped away, walking towards the bed before turning around again with her hands crossed over her chest. Kate was pressed against the wall by and invisible force and she let out a startled yelp of surprise before she glared at Kim.

"Pretty smart, possessing Sam's dead girlfriend." She spat venomously at the creature in front of her. Kim only scoffed and stepped closer, twining her fingers in Kate's curly hair. "You think I'm possessed?" she breathed as her face ghosted over Kate's. "I'm not," she smiled and moved to the right side of her head, lips just above her ear. "This is who I was, who I _am_." She leaned back and took in Kate's face. "Sam just reduced me to a pet demon." she stated and pulled away.

Kate tried to relax in the demons hold as she watched her walk across the room before she sat down on the bed. "So what, you're saying this is who you really were all along?" she spat and Kim started laughing. "No, I was always a softie, but this…" she trailed of and gestured to Kate pinned against the wall and herself. "…this was always in me, buried deep inside where not even Sam would find it. I guess my second trip to hell just brought it out again. After all it was only in hell I ever showed this side, never on earth considering I'd only been out for say over a year when Sam started to accept me." she explained with an evil grin on her lips.

A soft knock was heard on the door and both of the women turned towards the door, Kim was grinning and Kate looked frightened. "Looks like my master's here." She commented before she strode over to the door. Her hand hovered above the knob as she turned back to smile wickedly at Kate who was frightened beyond words. "Let's have some fun." She said and opened the door.

* * *

"Dean?" he immediately recognized who had called his name and looked out the car window to see his little brother standing outside with a worried look on his face. _Damn it! She must've told him!_ Dean silently cursed. He opened the door and stepped outside to listen to whatever Sam had to say to him.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked first, sympathy written all over his face and Dean wondered when he had started to become normal in stead of his depressive mood swings. "M'fine, Sammy. I just needed a little time to think." He brushed his brother off, but knew he couldn't get off the hook that easily. "Dean, come on. I know, she told me earlier today." Sam said and Dean turned to him with a frown. "You knew?" he asked and his voice suddenly sounded angry and accusing.

_Shit! Note to self: watch what you say. _Sam licked his lips nervously. "Not until this morning when she came to me. I just kinda needed to look at her with _new eyes_ to confirm my suspicions." He said nervously and he knew that Dean knew he meant his yellow eyes by new eyes. "Look, Dean, she was gonna tell you, but she…"

"…Wanted to wait until the thing with you calmed down." Dean interrupted him. "I know, she said that." He scoffed and turned around for a moment before turning back. "Can you believe it, man? She's pregnant?" he said disbelievingly. "I know." Sam said and sat down on the hood of the Impala. "But Dean, she was pretty broken up about you leaving her at the motel. She thinks you're gonna leave her for good, man." Sam explained and saw shock cross over his sibling's features.

"She what?" he exclaimed and Sam gave him a small nod. "No, no,no,no,no, no. I just needed some time to think, that's all!" he started pacing and threw his hands up in the air. "Who am I kidding!" he shouted loudly and looked up at the sky. "I don't even need to think about it. There's nothing to think about. I mean I love her and she's the greatest girl ever and I hope to maybe you know, marry her some day when all this hunting crap is over. God I'm so stupid! Of course I want a kid and especially with her." He rambled on and didn't even notice Sam starting to smile from where he was sitting on the Impala, observing.

He smiled and licked his lips. "Then why don't you go back to the motel and tell her all of this?" Sam questioned and Dean stopped his rambling and pacing instantly and looked dumbfounded at Sam for a moment. "Of course! Genius!" he pointed at his brother and started to walk to the drivers side when Sam stopped him. "By the way, uh, there's a surprise for you when we get back to the motel." Sam said and bit his lip nervously.

_More surprises?_ Dean mentally questioned, but then was reminded of Sam's suddenly vibrant mood and knew it had to be good or else Sammy was just happy because he was becoming an uncle. Uncle Sam. He started grinning at the thought but suddenly pulled himself back into the real world. "Does this _surprise_ have anything to do with you not being a moody little bitch anymore?" he asked with humour in his voice. "Wait and see…" Sam said and paused for a moment, a grin coming onto his lips "…jerk."

Both of them smiled as they got into the car. They hadn't used the nicknames in what seemed like years and things were finally starting to look up for them. Dean grinned at his brother who returned the grin as they started driving back to the motel.

* * *

"Something's going on." The youngest angel blurted out from where he was standing next to the window of their newly acquired motel room. He had been feeling something for a long time, but now it had intensified and he wanted so badly to check on the Winchester's, but that meant leaving his human brothers alone and he wasn't willing to take that chance.

From where Gabriel was lying lazily on the bed he just rolled his eyes at the statement. "Come on, you're probably just overacting like you always are. You're always this overdramatic and brooding." He blurted out and immediately covered his mouth shocked at his own words. "Being human sucks!" he almost yelled and threw himself back against the bed in frustration. "I know!" Michael joined in from the other bed and sighed heavily.

The youngest one just shook his head and looked out the window. "I need to check on them. Something could be very wrong." He said and turned to his brothers who had adapted a frightened look on their faces. "What?" Uriel asked and threw out his arms. "You're gonna leave us alone?" Gabriel questioned and looked actually hurt by the suggestion. Uriel rolled his eyes and sighed. "The badasss arch angels Michael and Gabriel are scared to be without their little brother?" he said mockingly and grinned teasingly at his older brothers.

Michael glared and his anger sparked at his little brothers words. "What if something finds us while you're gone?" he asked while he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look intimidating. "I've demon proofed and generally proofed the room against any thing supernatural, even angels, well except me, of course. And besides, who even knows that you are human now, much less where you are?" he pointed out and saw the thoughtful looks his brothers got.

"Good point." Gabriel commented and nodded while saying it before he gave up on arguing with his brother. "Fine, you can go." He said in defeat and saw the victory grin Uriel got. "But…" he pointed a finger at his brother and narrowed his eyes. "If anything happens to us, like an angry motel manager or something, you're responsible." That earned him a slap to the head from Michael. "Why would you jinx us like that? What if the manager actually comes in here while Uriel's gone? He didn't seem too happy about us three in the same room. Actually I don't know why he would have anything against us living together." He drifted of to think at the end of the sentence and Uriel was getting ready to head out.

"It's called homophobia, big brother." Uriel said and clapped Michael on his shoulder before he went for the door and left the room. Michael frowned at that. "He thought we were gay?" he questioned Gabriel who had to suppress a chuckle. "Three guys come in and rent a room for the night? How could he not think we're gay?" he ended the sentence with a laugh which earned him a scowl from his brother. "Humans are weird." He commented before he threw himself onto the bed with a grunt.

* * *

The door opened and Kate held her breath as her mind was trying to figure out who it could be. The word 'master' made her frown and her heart quicken. What if it was Lucifer again? She thought and that immediately made her pulse race. What if it was him? Then she would certainly die along with the baby. And she knew that would not sit too well with Dean either way, even if he was mad at her.

"Alastair?" she gasped as the opened door revealed the huge, bulky man possessed by the sadistic demon she though Lucifer had killed all those months ago. The demon possessed man grinned at her and stepped into the room. "In the flesh." He exclaimed and threw out his arms. "Well, of the same wrestler as before anyway." He added with an evil glint in his eyes. "It's so good to see you Kate." He smirked and stepped closer to her and the door behind him slammed shut.

Kate looked frantically between Alastair and Kim and willed the other woman to somehow flip a switch and help her. But it was pointless because Kim walked over to Alastair and clung around him as if they were lovers. She even planted a passionate kiss on his cheek before she turned to Kate and smiled at her while licking her lips.

Alastair suddenly frowned and cocked his head to the side while studying Kate. "Something different." He stated and shrugged Kim off him to walk closer to the psychic. Kim followed him and leaned close to his head, lips by his ears and an evil glint in her eyes. "She's pregnant." She whispered to him with her eyes closed and a wicked smile on her lips.

His lips instantly formed the most sinister smile Kate had ever seen as he turned to Kim who was leaning her head on his shoulder, eyes on him in anticipation. "Change of plans, pet. We might be taking this one instead of Dean." He told her and both of them turned to watch their frightened prisoner.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Kate asked and tried not to sound as scared as she was. Kim immediately stepped backwards and let Alastair walk closer to Kate. "Well you see, Sam sent me to hell and I want revenge. That's about it." He shrugged and played with a lock of Kate's hair while saying it. "You do know it was Lucifer and not Sam, right?" she asked, this time a little more courageous than before. Alastair stopped playing with her hair for a moment and in the background Kate could see Kim following in anticipation.

Alastair sighed and let go of her hair. "Of course I know that, but it's easier to blame it all on Sam, rather than Lucifer." He explained while walking towards Kim on the bed, who didn't even look uncomfortable or mad that the demon was planning to do something to Sam. "What did you do to her?" Kate asked in almost a whisper as she saw the way Kim seemed to enjoy the demons touch and threw herself over him when he sat down on the bed.

Alastair turned his head slightly to look at Kim who was slung around his shoulders and back and then turned back to Kate. "_I_ didn't do anything." He said and Kim let of him and stepped off the bed and walked slowly over to Kate. "Do you know how hell's like?" she asked and stared into Kate's green eyes with her piercing blue ones. Kate shook her head "No, I don't." she replied. "You get tortured every single day." She dragged the three last words out as she leaned closer, her breath ghosting over Kate's face. "And there's only one way to stop it." She looked into the psychic's eyes and for a moment Kate saw pain and regret etched into them before they became emotionless again.

"I was tortured in hell since before that little boy Jesus started walking around, but not until I was let out of hell. No matter who your torturer is, you always get an offer at the end of each day. They offer to let you off the rack, stop torturing you, but only if you agree to torture other souls." Kate's eyes widened and averted to Alastair who was sitting on the bed smiling at what Kim had just told her and she knew from what she had seen in Dean's head that Alastair had offered him this, but she didn't know if he'd agreed or not.

Kim licked her lips and a small smile crept up her lips. "After 60 years the first time around I gave up, so I guess it's not surprising how much more than a demon I am. Most get out after just being there for a few centuries maybe decades after they've become demons, but I didn't and being a tainted little psychic I was sent to a special little corner of hell where they get extra creative with the torture." Her smile became incredibly creepy after that and her eyes glowed with wickedness. "You wanna know how long it took for me to break the second time around?" she whispered to Kate and closed her eyes and got a dreamy look on her face. "As soon a Sere, my new torturer had introduced himself I told him to get bent and let me off the rack."

_This is definitely not the Kim we knew._ "Then how are you like this? I mean after what I understand you spent hours with Sam before you came in here. If you were going to revenge Alastair why not take him then and there?" she asked and Kim got a thoughtful look for a moment before Alastair appeared at her side. "She just did what I told her to. You see this is not all Kim, some of it is just good ol' magic." He explained right in front of Kim who didn't even seem faced by what he had said which only showed that he really did have some kind of hold on her and Kate sighed mentally in relief.

* * *

The Impala swung into the parking lot of the motel and Sam could feel his brother tense up immediately when they were inside the lot. He glanced at the other man and saw him convulsively swallow and glance towards the motel room as they drove closer. "Hey, Dean, are you okay?" he asked, but he knew his brother was nervous as hell. "M'fine, Sam." He stated as he stopped the car far away from the room Kate was in.

Sam suddenly felt like his head was going to explode and someone had sucker punched him in the gut as a wave of emotions hit him. He doubled over in his seat and cried out in pain as he clutched his head. Anger, fear, pain, hate and satisfaction, he knew them all too well and how painful they were when he felt them all at once. Something had definitely found Kim and Kate, he was certain of it.

A wave of pain shot through his head again and he could feel something warm trickle down from his nose. "Sammy!?" he felt Dean's arms on his shoulders as his brother tried to get him to sit back so he could see what was going on. Sam complied and sat back against the seat, still holding his head and his eyes were squeezed shut in pain. "What's going on?" Dean asked and sounded genuinely scared. "Empathy…" Sam croaked as he saw a white flash in his head accompanied by a short flash of … Alastair? "Dean" he breathed and fisted his left arm in Dean's jacket sleeve. "I think Alastair's back." He gasped as another wave of Pain hit him and let go of Dean to clutch his head.

Dean was at a loss of what to do as he watched Sam clutch his head in pain and blood flow from his nose. It had been ages since he had seen Sam in pain from using his abilities and even longer since he had seen him have a vision. He didn't even have to have Sam tell him he was having one now, he knew the signs all too well. "Breath through it Sam." He instructed his sibling as he started to hitch for breaths and he placed a hand on his back, between his shoulder blades and took one of Sam's hands-more like pried it from his head- and placed it on his own chest for Sam to feel how he was breathing so he could copy it.

He really did try to copy his brother's breathing, but the pain and flashes of Alastair talking to Kate wouldn't let up. The worst part was that that was exactly what they were, flashes. He couldn't make out anything of what they were saying or anything; just their faces and emotions which intensified the stabbing pain in his head, and because of the pain he could hardly breath and he knew he was just seconds away from passing out.

Just as he was about to pass out, he heard the car door open and voices shouting, but he was too far gone to hear what they were saying. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his chest and a presence that definitely didn't belong to his brother. His breathing evened out and soon the flashes in his head were gone too, but not the pain and as soon as the flashes let up he groaned and fell back against the seat with his eyes closed.

"Sam, snap out of it! Kate needs your help!" Now that voice he recognized as Uriels and sure enough when he opened his eyes, the angel was standing outside, peeking in to him with the look of distress on his face. "Get off your ass!" the angel shouted before he was running towards the motel room, coat flapping behind him. "Come on, Sam!" Dean shouted as he jumped out the door and after the angel. Sam followed as fast as he could at the moment and dried away the blood from his upper lip in the process.

"Fuck it!" Kim spat suddenly and stepped away from a bloodied Kate who was hanging on the wall with various bruises and cuts around her face. Her pitch black wings slid out of her back and she snarled. Alastair who up until now had been lounging on the bed sat up and watched the death angel walk to the door. "What is it?" he asked and worry ghosted over his face. "Sam's back, with and angel" she sneered at him.

_Thank god!_ Kate exclaimed in her head, but her victory turned to fright as soon as the front door was thrown off its hinges, straight into Kim who flew into a wall with a cracking soung with the door on top of her. In the doorway was Uriel with glowing grey eyes, looking every bit of an avenging angel. Behind him was Sam and Dean and Kate had to say, Sam looked like crap, but when she met Dean's eyes all thought about him were forgotten.

As soon as Uriel had blasted open the door Dean's eyes were immediately fixed on his girlfriend. She was hanging off the wall with cuts and bruises adorning her face and arms. He felt rage bubble up in him, but that was until he met her eyes and forgot all about that. _I'm sorry, _he silently apologized to her through his eyes and he saw her smile briefly at him as if saying it's okay.

The door suddenly flew back towards Uriel from the wall, but exploded completely before it hit the angel. Through the fire and raining pieces of burning wood everyone in the room saw and enraged Kim turn to them with hate seeping through her piercing blue eyes . One of her black wings were hanging from her back, obviously broken while the other one folded against her back. She sent a wave of telekinesis towards them with a roar of anger, which Uriel only deflected with a flick of his wrist before he sent one after her himself which knocked her through the wall and into the bathroom before she hit the floor and a piece of drywall fell on top of her with a loud cracking sound.

Seeing his opportunity with the angel taking out Kim, Alastair aimed a telekinetic wave towards the three in the doorway which sent them all flying out into the parking lot. Sam and Dean hitting the ground hard whereas Uriel somehow ended up on all fours like a cat ten feet away from the entrance. They all got up as fast as they could and ran towards the motel room, but when they got there Alastair had and unconscious Kate in his arms and a sinister look on his face.

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! He's touching her!_ Was all Dean's mind could say and as he started running into the room and towards the two, Alastair waved at him and dematerialized into thin air with his girlfriend on his arms. "No! Kate!" Dean screamed and looked around the room frantically. "Alastair you son of a bitch! Come back and take me, not her!" he yelled, but Alastair didn't come.

Sam was standing in the doorway with and arm slung around his stomach. Hitting the ground might have cracked a rib or two, but all he could think of was Kim and Kate. He glanced into the bathroom, through the broken wall and could see a piece of drywall lying on top of her and a pool of crimson read forming all over the floor around her.

Uriel placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and got the man's attention. "Go to her." He said and Sam immediately ran towards the hole in the wall while Uriel went over to Dean who was still yelling into the air, attracting far too much attention in Uriel's opinion. "Dean you need to calm the fuck down!" he hissed at him and Dean Shut up, but glared at him. "Where did he take her?" he held the angel by the scruff of his coat and glared into his eyes. "I don't know, but Kim might." Uriel said and Dean instantly released him and marched off to the bathroom.

As soon as he went through the wall, Dean saw Sam pushing a heavy looking piece of drywall off of Kim and started walking forward when he felt something slippery under his feet and looked down. Almost the whole floor was covered in dark blood and Dean swallowed hard because he knew it was coming from Kim and even if he felt like killing her, it was Sam's girl. The girl he hadn't seen in six months and who had been dead for the same amount of time.

He pressed his lips into a thing line and helped his brother get off the piece of drywall and scooted back as soon as they got it off. It wasn't a pretty sight. Both her wings had been crushed by the wall and bones were jutting out from blood soaked feathers. Her hair was also covered in blood and Dean could see a nasty looking gash running across the back of her head and one down from her right shoulder, disappearing into the thick feathers.

He swallowed hard glanced at Sam who was just staring at her in shock. And honestly, even if that bitch had been torturing Kate before he came, the look on Sam's face and the fact that after six months of mourning Kim, this was the first time Sam had seen her since, Dean was considering half-way forgiving the death angel because he knew Sammy had been through hell without her.

Sam's hands suddenly grabbed her shoulders and turned her slowly around, as if he didn't want to see all of her, but still some part of him told him to turn her. She rolled limply around and Dean saw another gash running from her hairline and down to her eyebrow and blood was running in a thin line from her mouth. Two of Sam's fingers moved down to her neck to search for a pulse, he didn't even know if it really applied to demons, but since it was her own body he guessed it applied to her. He sighed in relief when he actually found a pulse and looked up at Dean and nodded to him. Even Dean seemed to relax a little at that, but a look of distrust and hate lingered on his face.

"We need to get out of here." Uriel suddenly interrupted the two brothers as he came running into the destroyed bathroom. He took a quick glance at Kim who was limply lying in Sam's lap and then looked at Dean. "The police are on the way and quite a crowd has gathered in the parking lot." He informed them with urgency in his voice. Both brothers shared a quick look before they both rose to their feet, Sam carrying Kim in his arms and Dean standing behind him.

Uriel looked at the two briefly, then glanced into the room and all of Dean's things disappeared as well as the Impala in the parking lot. "I'll take you to my brother's, there we'll… interrogate her when she wakes up." He said and quickly grabbed hold of the two brothers just before the police sirens were heard in the parking lot.


	5. Interrogation

**Whooho! Last of ****the wilds is done for the time being, so now I can concentrate on this story!**

…**Carry on my wayward son…**

**~Interrogation~**

They had been at the angel's motel room for about an hour. At first they had to explain everything to Gabriel and Michael who seemed to back away when they brought Kim in and huddled close together as far away from her as possible. Then after the angels had understood Uriel had drawn a complicated devils trap out on the floor in the middle of the main room and they had placed Kim inside of it.

Since then they had been waiting for her to wake up so they could find Kate. Dean had tried slapping her a few times, didn't seem to accomplish anything but make Sam mad, so he had moved on to water, which didn't help either, just amused the angels.

Dean had also noticed how Sam couldn't take his eyes of Kim, and he couldn't say he was surprised. She did look dead and the fact that the girl of his dreams had turned on him and helped to kidnap Kate wasn't exactly a turn on or anything. He had even seen tears glistening in his little brother's eyes at moments and was close to hugging him, would have if he wasn't too worried about Kate and their baby.

The humanized angels however seemed to be getting really into watching TV. Michael and Gabriel had been watching _a Nightmare on Elm Street _for the past hour, much to the other's annoyance, and didn't seem like they were stopping anytime soon.

A groan pulled all their attention towards the devils trap in the middle of the room. The ruined black wings twitched on their own accord and soon they could see Kim's hands disappearing under her as she tried to push herself into a sitting position. They could hear bones cracking and protesting, but with a lot of fumbling she was managed to at least push herself up from the floor.

Everyone was staring at in anticipation. Finally her head moved up from where it had been downcast, face hidden by her bloodied black hair and her blue eyes pierced everyone in the room as she let her gaze wander from the angels and finally resting on Sam, an uneasy smile creeping up on her lips as she watched him.

"Sam…" she greeted, and eyed him with what could only be described as lust. "Why've you trapped me?" she asked and tried to pull off the completely innocent look, but failed because of the dried blood covering every inch of her body, as well as the black wings and blue eyes.

Sam's features hardened and he stared into her eyes. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked accusingly and almost disgusted. "I mean, one minute you're your old self when we were in my room, then I come back with Dean and you're torturing Kate?" he stood up and walked closer to the devils trap, but stopped when Uriel put a hand on his chest to stop him.

Kim rolled seductively onto her back, not bothered lying on her broken wings and injured back as she arched her back and looked at Sam. "Let's just say I found the real me" she answered and closed her eyes for a moment. "You mean Alastair used one of those angel spells on you?" Michael asked in a serious tone, and saw the surprised looks from everyone.

"She's under a spell?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time and looked at Michael, who shrugged at them. "Well it's obvious. The first time around she was there for a very, very long time and when you let her out of the devil's gate she was, well how she was six months ago. How would six months compare to those previous years of torture?" he said and they all wanted to slap themselves for not thinking of it.

"The human's right you know," Kim told them and pointed at him. "He did do a spell on me, but honestly I don't care. It's liberating to get to do some evil without thinking about it." She shrugged and smiled at them.

"Can you break it?" Sam asked and looked away from her and at Uriel, who shook his head with a sigh. "No, only the one who cast it can, after all, these are spells that work on out kind." He replied and saw Sam nod sadly. "Then we gotta find Alastair." He said determined.

"Hey, what did you mean when you said 'in your room'?" Dean asked and walked up behind Sam, who turned to him looking a little caught off guard, but it didn't last long before they heard Kim starting to laugh. "He didn't tell you I was back?" she asked and looked between the brothers before she sat up. "I came back yesterday, broke out of the devils gate. Teamed up with and old friend who visited me in hell,"

"Alastair." Dean stated and looked coldly at her. "But, that's wrong. I mean, I thought Lucifer killed him?" Sam said in a small voice and looked to Uriel who licked his lips. "So did we, but thinking about it, Lilith turned to ashes while Alastair disappeared." He said to the brothers who again looked down at Kim.

Dean bent down to her level and kept looking into her eyes. "Where is he?" he asked, voice flat and only a tinge of anger seeping through. Kim only cocked her head to the side and a smile spread on her face. "How should I know?" she asked almost innocently as she looked deep into his eyes.

He clenched his teeth and stared into her eyes for a moment before he turned away and walked to the window and sighed in frustration. She wasn't going to tell hi anything, he realized. And she shouldn't really be able to know where they were either.

Sam saw Dean give up right there and he too knew that she wouldn't be able to know where Alastair was, and even if she did he doubted she would tell them, just if it was too late to rescue Kate.

He took one quick glance at the others, Uriel and Dean talking quietly by the window and the two others watching them, before he turned to Kim again with determination on his face. _"Alastair didn't do all this with a spell did he?" _he almost hissed out in an ancient language that Lucifer had left in him when he was banished. He immediately felt everyone's eyes on him, all questioning except for Kim's eyes. He could tell that this wasn't just some sort of spell, it went deeper than that. She had always been a death angel for as long as he had known her, but she had never been like this.

She smiled and crawled closer to him, blood smearing on the floor as she did so and held her hand up against the invisible wall of the devil's trap. _"Not exactly." _She replied in the same language. _"Everyone pitched on down in hell to get me to break. Lucifer, Alastair, even a few demons I've never even heard of and of course poor human souls too"_ She added and saw Sam's eyes widen in shock. _"Lucifer was by far the worst, though." _She told him and saw tears start to form in his eyes. _"He used more… unconventional ways, some of them were even enjoyable at times, and extremely painful."_

Sam swallowed hard and looked away from her, at the floor. _"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I had to die and you had to bring me back and go down there." _Tears were glistening in his eyes as he said so and Dean was looking warily at him, even though he could only see his back, he knew what Sam's face looked like without seeing it.

"Sammy…" he said both with a tinge of warning and also sympathy towards whatever had made him sad. But Sam didn't seem to hear him; he started up again in that strange language that consisted of a lot of eerie whispery words.

"_I'm sorry…" _he whispered again and bowed his head. Six months of being alone and without her finally coming down on him as he realized that the real Kim wasn't there and that she might never come back to him, that this was just a more demonic version of her.

Kim stretched her hand towards Sam's face, but was stopped by the invisible wall. She licked her lips and brought her hand back with a quiet sigh. _"Why are you apologizing for something I choose to do, something that Lucifer did to you."_ Her eyes seemed sympathetic and friendly for a minute when Sam looked into them and he could see the old Kim there.

Uriel let out a sigh beside Dean and the hunter turned to the angel giving him a questioning look. The angel looked at him and shrugged. "It annoys me that I can't understand them." He said and sounded truly like the teenager he looked like. "I thought angels could understand every language in the universe, especially arch angels." Dean commented as he watched Gabriel and Michael stare at Sam and Kim.

The angel scoffed. "Yeah, every language except Speech of the abyss; or just Demonic for simple." He said and Dean raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, Demonic? How the hell does Sam know how to talk that?" He questioned and got looks from everyone because of his raised voice, even his brother and the death angel.

"Maybe he neglected to tell you something." Gabriel said and everyone glanced at Sam, who seemed to move uncomfortably on the floor. "Sam." Dean pressed and looked at his brother a little sternly.

"_You should tell him"_ Kim whispered to him and nodded encouragingly to him before he drew a deep breath. "After I was possessed by Lucifer, some uh… powers seemed to be added to my already existing ones." He said while fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt and looking down. "Like, every power I had got better and I could suddenly talk and understand two new languages," he looked briefly at Uriel. "Angelic…" and then he looked at Kim. "… and Demonic."

Dean frowned and walked closer to his brother. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, trying not to sound pissed as he did so. He saw Sam crack a smile and glance at Kim. "In case you didn't notice, I wasn't exactly in the best of mental states." He said and tried to make light of it.

"_I don't know how to make up for you missing six months of precious time with your brother." _ Kim smiled, making it sound more like mocking than actual apologizing. _"How about you tell me where Kate is and you're forgiven."_ He barked at her and saw her smile broaden. _"As I said, Alastair's got a mind of his own, how should I know where he is when he knows you've got me?"_

He sighed before he looked at his brother who was obviously waiting for a translation. "She says that how should she know where he is if he knows we have her." he could see that everyone else also thought it made sense and all of them turned to Kim again, Dean walking closer.

"What does he want with her?" he asked her and walked slowly around the devil's trap, glaring at her. "You were his original target." She told him and his eyes betrayed confusion for a moment before the glare was back in place. "Why?"

She scoffed and looked at him like he was stupid. "Why? Why _not_ take you? He wanted revenge on Lucifer for sending him to hell to be tortured himself; easiest way was Lucifer's vessel since he doesn't exactly wanna go up against the dark lord himself." She explained and shrugged at the end.

Dean stopped walking around and everyone looked curiously at him, especially Gabriel and Michael who looked like they were in the cinema. "Why bring you? Just to screw Sam up even more?" he asked and glanced quickly at Sam who was standing next to Uriel watching the verbal exchange.

Kim shrugged, making her wings lift slightly of the ground. "That was the general idea, and also the fact that you guys would take me in if I was convincing enough." She smiled alluring at Dean and then looked at Sam who was looking like a kicked puppy.

"_So you just used me?"_ he asked darkly gaining everyone's attention and Dean's annoyance. "Dude, just because you can talk in a fancy language to her without us understanding doesn't mean we don't wanna know what you're talking about." He said matter-of-factly in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry" Sam apologized, but didn't repeat what he had said to Kim just looked at her. "Yes, in a way, I used you." She admitted and quickly stood up, leaning against the invisible walls towards Sam. "But that doesn't mean I still care about you." She said and looked deeply into his eyes with her own.

Sam bit his lower lip and kept away the tears that wanted to spill. He wanted so bad to believe what she was saying to him, but he could feel that she was just making a mockery off it at the moment.

Just as he was about to say something they heard a faint sniffling noise from the bed and immediately saw Gabriel awkwardly looking around. "Sorry." He apologized and cursed at his human emotions that caused his eyes to fill with tears.

Everyone went back to ignoring him and Sam looked with glistening eyes at Kim. He knew that there was still some part of her there and he didn't know how much of the demonic behavior came from the spell, but still he couldn't help but feel as if she was gone. He looked at her one last time before he walked over to the door and out, leaving everyone staring at the closed door.

* * *

Kate stared at the demon that was pacing in front of the window talking to a few low level ones and shouting orders at them. Alastair was sitting on a chair running his fingers over the different knives and other instruments he had on a small table beside him, smiling wickedly when he saw the fear in the psychic's eyes as he did so.

All the low level demons went outside and the demon who had yelled at them went over to Alastair and whispered something to him. His face was unreadable at first, but then he frowned. "Lock us up. Every single trap you can find in the books. I don't care if we're trapped in here as long as neither Sam nor the angels can come in." he smiled and glanced at Kate. "What about the brother?" the demon asked and Alastair kept looking at Kate. "Don't worry, he's merely as human." He turned to the demon and his eyes gleamed. "I'll take care of him. And make sure that the angels or Kim can at least sense us. I want Dean to come."

Kate felt her lower lip tremble at the scenarios going through her head of Dean coming into the warehouse alone and getting into battle with Alastair. "He won't come in here without a plan!" she yelled at him trying to sound courageous.

"You really think so?" Alastair laughed and walked closer to her. He crouched down by the chair she was tied to. "See, I know what Dean does in times like these," he said quietly and moved his mouth closer to her ear. "He panics. Shuts his mind off completely and let's his emotions lead him." He explained and saw the pain dawning on Kate's face.

She sniffled because she knew that he was right. "Sam'll keep him in check." She tried to convince herself and Alastair, but he only chuckled. "That's where Kim comes in." he stated and rose. "How do you think Sam is doing at the moment with an evil Kim on his hands?" he asked and saw the defeat in her expression.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked and looked in his eyes and see the sadistic glint in them. "Oh, I think you know." He whispered and showed her a small knife that glinted in the light coming from the ceiling. "But I'll be careful though, wouldn't want to hurt that baby now would we?"

* * *

He heard a door open and felt his brother's presence behind him. He sighed and sat up from his sitting position on the Impala and stared into the night. "I'm fine, Dean." he said before his brother could even ask. He turned his head to his side and saw Dean carefully walking towards him.

Dean scoffed and hopped up on the Impala himself. "Dude, you're far from okay. I mean, this is like Jessica all over again only the girl is still alive." He told Sam who bowed his head with a sigh.

"Sammy I want you to talk to me okay? You can't just keep everything inside like you always do. Someday it's all gonna come out and I'll bet it's not gonna be pretty." He saw the corner of Sam's mouth twitch slightly before he leaned back on the Impala and looked u at the sky.

"What's there to say? Kim's evil, part of it might be the spell Alastair pulled on her, but I can feel that much of it is her." He said like it was no big deal.

His little brother could be such annoying when it came to his feelings at times. When he was smaller he'd always been able to pin point exactly the feelings Sam were having and how he was feeling, but now, after he had returned from hell, Sam had mastered the art of hiding his feelings and it annoyed Dean to no end.

He licked his lips. "Dude, that's all?" he questioned and saw the small shrug of Sam's shoulders. "You love the girl. You grieved for her ever since she died and now that you thought you had her back and it turns out she's evil you don't even have anything to say?"

Sam sighed in frustration and jumped off the car. "What do you want me to say!?" he yelled and whirled around to glare at Dean. "I fell in love with a friggin' death angel, I knew it was wrong and deep down I knew that something like this was bound to happen!" he yelled and kept pacing around in front of the car. "I'm pissed at her for tricking me and hurting Kate; I'm pissed at Alastair for putting a spell on her and running off with Kate. And I'm pissed at myself for not seeing that something was wrong and just take her back so easily!" his voice cracked at the end and tears started to spill from his eyes.

Dean jumped off the hood and caught Sam just as he sagged to the ground breaking out into sobs. "Let it all out, Sammy." He muttered as he stroked his hand through Sam's unruly hair and held onto him as he cried.

"He's broken." Uriel whirled around and looked confused at Kim who was sitting on the floor smiling gleefully at him. "What are you talking about?" Michael asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

She cocked her head to the side as if listening to something and her smile broadened. "Sam. He's devastated." She told them and began to rise to her feet while she held her hands up against the invisible wall of the devils trap. "He's outside now, crying. He's finally broke." She grinned and her wings started to twitch.

Gabriel looked at Uriel with big eyes. "Is he?" he asked and rose from his bed and walked over to the window to look outside. Of course he couldn't see anything, so he turned to Kim again. "You know if he did break, get everything out that's been bottled up inside, it would only make him stronger. Knowing the Winchester's." he added and grinned at her as hers faltered.

"That's why Alastair took Kate. Even though it was going to be Dean, it'll be just as bad when they find her, tortured beyond what's possible." She told them and they all eyed her with hatred in their eyes.

Suddenly her wings shot out, breaking through the devils trap with a high pitched sound and some kind of magic wave that knocked Gabriel and Michael off their feet. She cried out when they touched the devils trap and everyone could smell the scent of burning flesh, but when they looked at her they could see her closing her eyes and her badly burned wings were suddenly as good as new.

Uriel was knocked through the wall with a burst of telekinesis and Kim laughed at him while she stretched her wings out to their full length, covering the whole room. All the wounds on her body seemed to have somehow healed now and she looked unharmed.

"Uriel!" Gabriel cried out when his brother was sent through the wall and was on his legs at once, but suddenly was stopped by something. Kim tsked and stepped closer to him, wings clinging to her back and the end of them dragging across the floor after her.

She glanced at Michael and he too was stuck to the spot he was in, eyeing his little brother carefully. She thrust her hand out towards where Sam and Dean where now helping Uriel and all three were lifted off the ground and thrown into separate nearby cars. The two brothers lost conscious because of the hard blow, but Uriel was still awake, but pinned to the car glaring at her.

"Never underestimate me." She smiled at him and turned back to Gabriel. "Hm, how do you think your brothers would react if I took you as well?" she asked him with a smile playing on her lips.

A cold breeze picked up inside as she closed her eyes and when she reopened them she smiled. "He can run, but he can't really hide." She commented. "Poor Alastair doesn't know how to cover his trail properly." She faked sympathy and looked at Gabriel. "Well, come on. I bet he'll be pleased when I bring you." She said and took his arm and as soon as the cry of "no" escaped Michaels lips they were gone, and everyone sagged to the ground when they were not held by her powers anymore.

Sam grunted as he woke from unconsciousness and groaned when he felt the pain in his head. Then his eyes flew open when he remembered what had happened. Everything had a yellow color to it and at first he wondered why, but then he remembered that was how everything looked when he had yellow eyes.

Funnily enough he had found out that with the yellow eyes light didn't seem as strong as it usually would so that was definitely a positive thing when he had a concussion. And of course it was dark now so he would need them anyway if he wanted to see anything at all.

"Dean!" he called and looked around the lot. He could see the hole in the wall into the motel room they had been in, but there weren't anyone inside, not as far as he could tell, and Uriel wasn't on the ground where he had landed when Kim had thrown him.

Kim… he shook his head to keep from thinking about her. Right now he needed to find Dean. He pushed himself to his feet and stumbled closer to the other cars. He could vaguely remember Dean hitting one too.

That's when he saw and arm on the ground, poking out from behind a car. "Dean!" he called and ran to the other side of the car where he found Dean lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding from the back of his head.

He carefully picked Dean's head up and placed it in his lap, checking him over for other injuries first, when he found none he slapped Dean's cheek. "Dean, wake up, man!" he yelled and continued slapping him and yelling until he drew he groan from his brother.

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he immediately threw a punch directly into Sam's face, which made the younger man fall backwards and slam his head into the pavement. "Ow, what the fuck, Dean!" he yelled and nursed the back of his head.

Dean scrambled away at first, but then he realized that it wasn't the yellow eyed demon, it was Sam and that damn eye color of his. "Christ, I'm sorry, Sam!" he yelled and helped his brother get to his feet and immediately started to check how bad Sam had hit his head, but Sam just swatted him and told him to knock it off.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled, still rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Dean. "Dude, you try getting knocked out and then wake up to seeing yellow eyes staring at you!" Dean defended and saw understanding dawn on Sam's face. "Damn, sorry, I didn't think you'd react like that." He said.

Just then Dean started to look around and noticed all the same things Sam had noticed earlier. "Sam, where are the angels?" he asked quitly, still looking around. Sam licked his lips and looked at Dean. "I don't know."

**Okay, leaving it there and sorry for the slow update. I try to update as fast as I can, but I often get lazy.**

**Review :)**


	6. Complications

**Happy new year to everyone!**

…**Carry on my wayward son…**

**~Complications~**

Uriel immediately teleported into the room when he heard Michaels cry out and it felt like a punch in the gut when he noticed that Gabriel was gone. Michael was scrambling over towards him with a look of shock on his face.

He grabbed his older brother and stared into his eyes. "Did Kim take, Gabe?" he asked dead serious. Michael nodded frantically while he looked into his little brothers eyes. "Fuck!" Uriel yelled which surprised Michael to no end. Angels weren't supposed to swear, but then again, Uriel was a troublemaker.

"I'm gonna ignore the swearing for now, but do you think you can find her?" he asked anxiously and Uriel closed his eyes at the question and tried to find her. "Yatzee!" he exclaimed and took his brothers hand before he teleported to where Kim was.

It took a moment before Michaels eyes adjusted to the light, but when they did he caught a glimpse of a huge warehouse with all kinds of devils traps, Angel traps and other ancient marks spray-painted on it.

"She couldn't have gone in there…" Uriel muttered and walked closer to the warehouse when suddenly he felt a breeze blow past him. He whirled around but was too late.

Kim was standing behind Michael holding a dagger to his throat and smiling widely. "I knew you would follow, but I never thought you were stupid enough to bring Michael." She chuckled and tightened her hold on him.

"Bet you weren't counting on us showing up then." All three turned around and spotted the Winchesters standing behind her not looking very happy.

"Actually I was kinda counting on that." She admitted with a smile and looked at them. "Here to rescue Kate?" she asked with faked sympathy. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret…" she told them in a hushed voice. "The only one who's gonna get inside is Dean. The house is proofed against anything except humans." She told them with an evil glint in her eye.

"Okay, then what are you doing here? You can't get in either, genius!" Dean mocked and stepped closer to her, but Sam stopped him. "Dean, she's gotta have something up her sleeve." He warned and Dean stepped back.

Kim smiled and looked at Sam. "Smart Sam, you know me all too well." She said and started to whisper something that they all remembered as demonic.

Dean turned to Sam with a skeptical look on his face. "Do you by any chance know what she's saying?" he asked while keeping an eye on her. Sam narrowed his eyes while listening and suddenly his eyes widened.

"Shit, we gotta clear out!" he yelled, loud enough for Uriel to hear it too, while he grabbed Dean.

"Wait, what do you mean clear out?" Dean questioned, but didn't know if he wanted to stay when lightning struck nearby and rain started to pour down. Uriel and Sam traded glances and suddenly Uriel cried out, "She's gonna rip her own grace out!" as it dawned to him.

Kim smiled when they all had figured it out and when she stopped whispering things she immediately let go of Michael and a lightning struck down right on her. "Shut your eyes!" Uriel yelled just as she exploded in a black light which created a shock wave that threw everyone away.

Uriel was naturally the first to awaken after being thrown into a car parked nearby. The whole car had been crushed on impact and Uriel didn't even have a scratch on him.

He looked around and located the Winchesters both passed out on the opposite side of the place, Sam lying face down on the pavement and Dean slumping against the wall of the warehouse. Then he saw his brother near the Winchesters on his back.

He teleported over to them without even checking out the damage Kim had done. Michael seemed to be okay, only some cuts and bruises on his arms and maybe he had taken a hit to his head. Uriel placed two fingers on his forehead and he woke straight away.

He proceeded to do the same with the Winchesters. Dean seemed to have cracked his head open and Uriel could see that he had already had a concussion from earlier so this was definitely bad. At least he awoke kind of coherent.

"Damn my head hurts!" he complained and closed his eyes while he held his head in his hands. "I think I'm gonna be sick" he announced before he threw up on the ground and started to dry heave. "This sucks!" he panted.

Sam was another thing. As soon as Uriel touched him and he awoke, he awoke with a scream on his lips. He was still facedown on the ground but his hand, even the one that seemed broken to Uriel reached up to his face and he started to writhe on the ground.

Dean instantly ran to his brother's side, trying to turn him around and see what was wrong, but Sam wouldn't budge, he just kept making pained noises and clutched his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean turned around and looked questioning at Uriel. The angel put his hand on Sam's head and he stilled. "Turn him around." Uriel ordered and Dean did as he said, turned Sam around and put his head in his own lap.

Both of them instantly saw the red lines of blood snaking down from Sam's closed eyes. Dean's breath almost caught in his throat. Last time blood had come out of Sam's eyes he had risked almost never seeing those hazel eyes again. This was definitely bad.

Uriel carefully pulled Sam's eyelid up and they got a good look at the eyes underneath. Red and black lines criss-crossed each other on the white part of Sam's eyes and his irises were a mixture of the pale yellow and his normal hazel color.

"He saw it." Michael breathed and the two others turned back and glanced at the shocked Michael. Dean turned confused to Uriel. "He saw what? What the hell's wrong with his eyes?" he asked almost frantic.

Uriel glanced at Michael and pleaded the older one to tell Dean. Michael sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Ripping out someone's grace, angel or death angel, is never supposed to happen on earth, rarely does and there's a pretty good reason." He started and Dean knew this was heading in a bad direction.

"Humans aren't supposed to see it because we emit a very, very strong light or darkness in the evil ones case, that can actually send demons back to hell or in worst case, if the humans watch the whole thing, burn out their eyes."

Dean's blood instantly ran cold after hearing that. Sam's eyes hadn't been _burned _out, but they didn't look good. "What does that mean for Sam?" he asked shakily without taking his eyes of his brother.

The angels exchanged glances again, both with sadness in their eyes. Michael licked his lips and drew in a breath. "He… he might not be able to see," Dean's eyes widened and Michael looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. "_But_ we really can't be sure until he is awoken again, seeing as he isn't demon or human and the fact that his eyes aren't burned out. He could be fine." He added quickly.

He turned around while still holding onto Sam. "Can you fix this?" he looked seriously up at Uriel who sighed sadly and closed his eyes. "No, the whole healing thing is more Gabriel's thing and if this thing is bad, he isn't exactly an angel until 6 months from now." He told the eldest Winchester.

"So what, if Sam's _blind_, you can't fix it until 6 months from now?" he asked and really wanted Uriel to say no. The angel licked his lips and sighed. "I don't know. Maybe. Raphael is the one out of the whole lot of us who can heal anything, but he's such a daddy's boy he only does what dad tells him to do." He scoffed which earned him a glare from Michael.

"Gabriel can heal a lot, but this is like as bad as if anyone would see one of us loose our grace."

Dean closed his eyes and buried his face in Sam's hair. The whole situation was so screwed he wanted to kill something.

The chance presented itself when they suddenly heard rustling from behind them. The two angels and Dean turned around to see Kim crawling up from the big crater she had created. Dean let go of Sam and walked over towards her with determination on his face, whereas Michael grabbed onto Sam.

Kim sighed deeply when she finally reached the top, but when she looked up she saw and enraged Dean above her and next thing she knew she felt a sharp pain in her cheek and she was flying down into the crater again.

"You bitch!" Dean yelled and landed another punch on her cheek making her head snap to the side and blood start to dribble from her mouth. He kept on hitting her until Uriel grabbed him and threw him off her.

"Dean, stay away!" the angel warned and glared at him before he crouched down beside Kim who was pulling in ragged breaths and coughing up blood. She whispered something to him in what sounded a lot like demonic, but a lot purer.

The angel helped her sit up and she looked straight at Dean with a look of sadness on her face. "Dean, I'm sorry" cried and tears started to spill from her eyes.

He scoffed and stepped closer to the two of them. "You're sorry? That's what you're gonna tell Sam? You just might have blinded him and not to mention all the other things you did like kidnap Kate!" he yelled, but she didn't seem to hear the last thing he said.

"I what?" she questioned quietly and looked up at Dean in disbelief. "Please tell me he looked away when I removed my grace?" Dean shook his head. "No, when you pulled that little stunt with ripping out your grace, Sam didn't look away."

Kim looked at the ground. "I don't remember anything past starting the incantation to rip out my grace." She told them and started to rise. "What are you doing?" Dean questioned and stepped in front of her.

"I need to see Sam." She said and tried to move past him, but he pushed her back. "Do you really think he wants to talk to you? Do you really think I would even let you see him?"

She sighed. "I'm human now, Dean. Do you really think there's much more I can do to hurt your brother?" Uriel stepped in between them and pushed them further apart.

"Look, you can argue all you want. First of all, can I correct you Kim? Your not human, you've still got some angel in you and second, Dean, it's not her fault that Sam saw the whole grace ripping. And third, I really wanna get my older brother back so can we move along? Get inside that warehouse?"

Michael turned to look at Sam who was still unconscious. "Look, you'll be fine. If dad has any sense left, he'll either turn me and Gabriel back to angels and then we can heal you, or he sends Raphael."

He turned back to watching the crater when he noticed Dean, his brother and Kim climbing up from it. Kim looked like she had gone a few rounds with Hulk Hogan and lost. She immediately ran over to Sam and crouched down in front of him.

She ghosted a hand over his face and closed her eyes. When she opened them again there were tears in them. "I'm so sorry." She apologized and stroked his hair out of his face.

"Is there any way we can get in, or I can just destroy the devils traps and what not?" Dean asked, trying to break up the awkwardness he felt

Kim turned towards him and she started to dry away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "I don't think you can destroy them, at least not without Alastair finding out." She told him sadly. "But the marks are actually in your advantage. Alastair can't get out; cause its demon proof as well."

Michael frowned at the idea of Dean going in there alone. "Can't you go in too, Kim?" he asked and saw the looks Uriel and Dean were giving him. "I don't know, maybe. I'm still basically some demon because of the whole Azazel deal." She said.

Suddenly she narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "I've got an idea." she smiled.

* * *

Kate was still staring out the window of the warehouse, trying to see what the hell had happened. Alastair had covered her eyes just before the explosion and she had felt Dean outside, needless to say she was freaked.

The demon smiled mockingly at her while he traced a knife down her throat. "You're wondering what that was, aren't you?" she only scowled at him and turned away again. "Fine, I'll tell you anyway. That was Kim saying bye-bye to her powers and immortality." He informed her. "I had her rip her grace out and let us just all hope your… friends weren't smart enough to look away, then my job gets a whole lot easier."

He pressed the knife down on her chest, hard enough to draw blood. She flinched and closed her eyes. By now he had cut her in too many places for her to remember. She had lost a lot of blood, but by some miracle she was still alive.

"I'd appreciate it if you stepped away from my girlfriend you son of a bitch!" Both of them turned around and saw Dean and Kim standing in the entrance of the part of the warehouse they were in.

Alastair looked surprised at them for a moment, eying them. Kim was definitely human again, he could tell that much, he really hadn't thought this through. Apparently she still knew a great deal of exorcisms and what not.

"So much for a bunch of demons _guarding _the place." He sighed and greeted Kim. "Nice to see something went right, though I would've preferred that someone looked at her while she ripped out her grace." He almost grumbled, but didn't miss the look Kim and Dean sent each other.

He smiled pleased. "So someone did look? Please tell me it wasn't Michael. I don't want angels on my ass for the rest of my existence, I've got enough with the one chained up in the back." he rolled his eyes and then looked back at the two.

Dean shook his head and chuckled. "Well, you don't have to worry about the angels, you're gonna have me on your ass for the rest of eternity if you don't let them go." He said calmly while he flexed his fingers holding the demon killing knife.

The demon grabbed Kate by the hair and held the knife up against her throat. "Ain't it a shame I've got your girl then?" he mocked and tightened his grip on her.

Kim started to walk forward slowly, not caring about the warning signals Dean, Kate and Alastair were giving her. "You know what? I'm so fucking tired of being your puppet and we ought to really spice things up, why don't I just call back my grace?" she suggested and Dean saw the brief fear that crossed Alastair's face.

"But you know what? I could take you out on just exorcisms and spells, that's how weak you are." She smiled mockingly at him while she walked right up to the demon and Kate. "How bout I just stab you two girls? You're both mortal if you haven't forgotten." He sneered at her.

Kim smiled and glanced quickly back at Dean before turning back to the demon. "How 'bout you just kill me? You want revenge on Sam? Why the hell would you kill Kate?" she questioned and everyone went silent.

"Well there was always him knowing that Kate and his brother's kid died because of him. But of course I wanna kill you too, I was getting to that." He told her and let go of Kate, stepping closer to the other girl.

Kim smiled as he started to circle her until he finally stood in front of her again. "This time, you won't be coming back." he promised as he plunged the knife straight through her heart. Kate cried out in shock as he did so. Kim had turned on her, but she didn't want to see her dead!

Dean flinched as he heart the knife go through her flesh and when she fell down onto her knees he almost ran over towards her, but he kept from doing so, knowing what would happen.

She coughed and looked up at the demon with a smile on her face. "You know… you really disgrace everything evil in this world." She grabbed the knife and slowly drew it out while she rose.

"What the hell!" Alastair yelled. This couldn't be happening! She wasn't a death angel anymore. "What did you do?" he questioned while backing away. Kim smiled evilly. "Let's just say a certain dread lord owes me one." She said before her eyes turned into orbs of green light.

_**Earlier, outside the warehouse**_

_Dean eyed her skeptically and drew in a deep breath. "You have an idea?"_

_She nodded eagerly."I think it's time I call in some favors. I know someone who owes me big time." She raised her eyebrows and Uriel immediately seemed skeptical._

_Dean walked up to them and looked just as skeptical as the angel. "Who, or might I say what owes you?" Kim smiled broadly. "A dread lord, Varimathras to be exact, helped him out during the whole city takeover back in the days." She informed them and suddenly adapted a wondering look. _

"_Wonder if he's still mad about me lying to Sylvanas about that one. Can't help the fact that people find me believable. It's weird really. Anyways he owes me big time."_

"My name is Varimathras." The dread lord using Kim's body introduced himself in a booming demonic voice. "Wait, Lady Sylavans' former bitch boy?" Alastair asked which immediately was followed by a shot to the chest from Dean.

He tsked and walked closer. "Do not insult the dread lord; he's way more powerful than you are." He informed the demon who threw his hand out at Dean who went sailing through the air and into one of the walls.

Dean growled as he dragged himself off the floor. "I'm really getting tired of hitting my head!" he yelled and glared at the demon.

Alastair smiled and turned to Varimathras and looked at him, expecting something to happen, but when nothing did he looked like he was about to freak. Varimathras laughed loudly at the attempt to use telekinesis on him. "You think you can match the might of a Dreadlord?!"

Suddenly Alastair found himself held in place by the dread lord. And Dean was approaching with a grin on his face and a knife in his hand.

"Do you want the honor?" Varimathras asked as he held onto a squirming Alastair. Dean nodded before he went up to the demon. "I've been waiting for this for a very long time." He said and plunged the demon killing knife into the demons arm.

"That was for hell, not much, but it get's better." He stabbed him in the gut. "That was for Lucifer." He informed the demon and drew out the blade again. "And this is for everything else you've done, especially screwing up for Sam and taking my girl."

And with that said, he drove the knife straight into the demons heart, killing it. His whole body flashed with a red light before he went limp in the dread lords hold and was dumped onto the floor.

Varimathras looked up at Dean and nodded. "Tell that bitch that now we're even, and by the way you can tell her to lie down and die while you're at it." he said and then Kim's body fell to the ground with a thud.

She quickly sat up though and rubbed the back of her head. "He did that on purpose." She grumbled annoyed and rose. "I'll go get the angel." She announced and started to walk towards a door that hopefully lead to Gabriel.

Dean went quickly over to Kate and started to work on the ropes tying her to the chair. As soon as he got them open he lifted her carefully up and laid her down on the ground.

"Are you okay? The baby?" he asked while looking her over. He couldn't find any life threatening wounds, but there were many deep gashes and she seemed to have lost a lot of blood.

Kate looked up at him. "I don't know." She admitted and Dean could see the fear in her eyes. "Uriel will get you to a hospital, I promise." He told her and as he said that, Kim came out from the back door half dragging Gabriel with her.

He too was littered with gashes and bruises and was barely still standing. "You got him?" Dean asked and Kim nodded and started walking towards the exit, but stopped by the body of Alastair and whispered something in demonic to him and walked away.

"Let's get you out of here." Dean said and lifted Kate up with ease and followed Kim outside.

**Hope it was good:) I just couldn't resist having someone see the whole grace ripping thing! And who do I love making life hard for? Sam Winchester!**

**A little thing I don't remember. Did I write that Kim had never been out of hell? Can't remember and my net is kind of a bitch at the moment. Anyway, if I did write that, I take it back, she's been out a few times.**

**Oh the whole dread lord thing was from World of Warcraft. I've been on a roll playing Warcraft III for days and his 'master' Sylvanas is my favorite Warcraft character, and I needed something Alastair wouldn't proof the warehouse against.**


	7. Twist in the story

**I'm such a lazy updater! I apologize for being lazy and not posting this earlier**

**...Carry on my wayward son...**

**~Twist in the story~**

Uriel ran towards the four people emerging from the warehouse and annoyed grabbed hold of his injured older brother. He glanced at Kim for a second before he walked over to Michael and put Gabriel down.

"Is he okay?" Michael asked and scrambled over to his brothers, immediately checking his little brother for any fatal injuries, but he didn't find any, only superficial wounds. "M' fine!" Gabriel mumbled as he awoke.

Dean lowered Kate to the ground and turned around quickly to the angels who were checking over their brother. He took a small look at Sam too, but he couldn't see any change in his brother.

"Uriel, Kate needs a hospital." he called out and found the angel behind him half carrying his older brother. "I know, so do you and Gabriel." the angel said and Dean frowned. "I don't need..."

Kim sighed loudly. "Stop arguing Dean, you've hit your head like a dozen times already, you're goin'." she stated and crossed her arms over her chest.

Dean closed his eyes. "Fine, but what about Sam?" he turned to look at his brother, all the others did too. "I can take him somewhere." Uriel suggested and Dean nodded. "Take him to Bobby's." he told the angel who let Michael take Gabriel and crouched down by Sam.

"Wait!" Kim suddenly exclaimed. "W-what about me?" she asked insecurely. After all she had done a lot of stuff that were bad, but were they going to want to be with her again, if so, she at least wanted to say goodbye to Sam.

Dean frowned. He didn't exactly want to have her near them, but he knew how Sam would take it if they were separated again. He glanced at Sam again and groaned quietly. "You and Michael can stay with Sam at Bobby's." he finally gave in, but Michael just scoffed. "There's no way I'm separating from my brothers." he stated.

Uriel sighed loudly. "Okay, I'll take You Dean, Kate, Gabe and Michael to a hospital near where Bobby lives and then take Sam and Kim to Bobby, all right?" Everyone nodded quietly.

Dean grabbed hold of Kim and made her look into his eyes. "Do anything funky with Sam, and I'll murder you and that's not gonna be pretty cause I'm pissed." he whispered fiercely to her and for the first time since he had known her he could see that she actually look afraid of him.

She nodded and grabbed hold of Sam and supported him against herself. "Wait here." Uriel said before he disappeared with the others.

As soon as they were gone she immediately planted a kiss in his hair. "I'm sorry you had to see it, but you're gonna be okay, I promise. As soon as I get my grace back..." she trailed off and looked into the crater and licked her lips with a look of need on her face.

"It'll still be here later," she reassured herself and tightened her grip on Sam and dried away some of the blood on his face. God she hated being a human! She sniffed loudly, sadness sweeping over her.

She had real feelings as a death angel too, but nothing strong. Every feeling had been dimmed down to a small level, almost not noticable, but now, she really felt the sadness and guilt eat at her. And something else too. She knew what it was but she had never felt it like this before.

Love. Her love for Sam.

"Are you ready?" she turned around sharply, slightly surprised, to see Uriel already back standing behind them with a hand stretched out to help her up. She nodded, but didn't take his hand, instead she started to lift Sam up, but failed miserably.

Uriel shook his head and sighed loudly. "You haven't got any superhuman abilities anymore, that kind of includes being able to lift very tall people." he told her and took one of Sam's arms and draped it across his own shoulder and lifted the man up from the ground.

"Plus, you look like you're gonna keel over any minute." he teased a little as he grabbed hold of her with his other hand and brought her close to his chest. "Close your eyes." he ordered her and she did as she was told.

As soon as she closed her eyes, Uriel told her to open them again, this time she was standing in the middle of Bobby's living room with and obviously stunned Bobby standing with his mouth hanging open.

She unhooked herself from Uriel's grip and helped him lay Sam down on the couch standing nearby. "I'm gonna get back to the hospital." The angel said and disappeared just as Bobby made a sound and was about to speak.

Kim slumped down by the couch and sighed loudly. "Kim...?" she hadn't thought about the fact that Bobby probably didn't know she was back again and the fact the she was beaten up. Well, to be honest he didn't know anything that had happened the past few days.

Crap, she sighed mentally, knowing she would have to explain everything to him.

"It's a long story, Bobby and please... don't make me start explaining it now." she sighed loudly and looked up into his face with pleading eyes.

Bobby looked into those big brown eyes and felt like he was looking into Sam's pair of puppy-dog eyes. Damn, these kids are gonna be the death of me! He sighed, burrying the subject of her revival for the time being and focused on Sam.

"What happened to him?" he asked and stepped closer. He couldn't see any visible injuries on his face, so he scanned the rest and noticed the slight odd angle of his right arm

"I..." Kim started but then stopped and drew a shaky breath. Bobby turned away from Sam and sat down across from the girl. Her head was bowed and he actually saw a tear fall from her face.

Something was definitely off about her.

She sniffled and grumbled something before she looked up. "I ripped my grace out, in front of everyone. I even kidnapped Kate and gave her to Alastair." she sounded so helpless and heartbroken that Bobby actually felt like wrapping his arms around her and hug her.

She drew a hand across her face to try to dry away some tears but they wouldn't stop falling. "God, I hate being human, so many emotions and automatic responses." she sniffled and slammed her hand into the floor.

Bobby drew in a deep breath. "I ask again, what happened to Sam?" he kept his voice quiet. The last thing he needed was her pissed off. She looked up and Bobby once again felt his heartstrings being tugged when looking into those Sam like eyes.

"He looked while I ripped my grace out." she said and looked deeply into the older man's eyes, he clearly didn't know what it meant. "Great, big dangerous black light... POOF!" she threw out her arms and Bobby raised and eyebrow.

_Someone's snapped._

She rolled her eyes, knowing what he was thinking. "No, I haven't snapped. Watching someone rip out their graze isn't exactly a good thing. Too bright light, even if it's black." Bobby finally understood it when she said it like that.

He glanced at Sam and so did Kim. "Can't tell how bad it is until he wakes up, though." she said while they both looked at him.

"We need to get him to a hospital. His arms broken." Bobby stated quietly but soon felt Kim shook her head. "No can do, too many questions." she insisted and turned to Bobby. "His eyes don't exactly look normal at the moment."

With that said she lifted one of Sam's eyelids and let Bobby see the eye underneath. The old man was taken by surprise. His normally hazel/ brown iris was a mix between brown and yellow. To be honest it looked disgusting. The whites of his eye was covered in black and red lines criss crossing each other.

He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "You kids are gonna be the death of me." he grumbled and shook his head. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up at least and you can tell my why the hell Uriel was going to a hospital and where Dean is."

Kim let Bobby examine her and dry away some blood from cuts and look her over for broken bones. He found a broken rib and another badly bruised one. He had to shake his head at the fact that Dean had done this, she didn't leave out that as she told him everything that had happened.

"So Uriel took all the others to a hospital, everyone needed it, especially Kate and Gabriel." She hissed as Bobby wrapped her ribs. "Let me get this straight. Alastair let you out of hell to kill Dean? Then you kidnapped Kate and gave her to Alastair, who tortured her and by the way, how far along is she?"

Kim grimaced in pain. "Three months." she she sucked in a breath along with the reply. "And you're making it sound really bad on my behalf, I was under a curse." she added and sighed as he finished wrapping them.

She didn't wanna tell him that she had done some of it knowingly, but because she had been back in hell for 60 years her judgement had been a little off when she got back out again.

Bobby started packing together the medical equipment, but stopped after she said that. "Doesn't mean it's not your fault though. Spell or no spell, no matter how hard someone tries to be good, they always fall into the dark sooner or later."

She scoffed, but winced as it agitated her ribs. "Thanks for the wisdom, Yoda." she said sarcastically. Her face suddenly turned serious, though. "Do you think they'll ever forgive me?" she asked, her voice almost cracking at the end.

"I don't know, kid. That's up to them." he just told her truthfully and she nodded sadly. "I mean, from what Dean told me Sam was pretty damn changed after you...died." he glanced at Sam on the couch and then back at her again.

"Knowing Sam, he's not gonna blame you, he's just gonna be happy that you're you again."

Everyone who knew Sam also knew that he easily forgave people, it's was in his gentle nature. Though throughout the last years that part of him had diminished to some extent, but he still wanted to believe the best about people.

He never understood though how he had ever trusted this girl. The kid wasn't stupid, but trusting two demons in under a year? Granted both of them had actually been helpful it was still scary that Sam could trust demons.

A low moan shifted both their attention to the couch behind them. Sam shifted and his face pinched up in pain as he sucked in a breath. Bobby and Kim immediately came closer to him.

"Sam?" Bobby questioned and glanced quickly at Kim who was also looking at Sam. "Are you awake, boy?" he didn't get a response, only a small whimper before Sam brought his good hand up to his face and pressed his palm into his left eye.

It hurt so much! It felt like someone had poured acid into his eyes! Not like he knew how it felt though, but it must have felt like this. He pressed the only hand he could move into one of his eyes as an attempt to lessen the pain, it helped a little, but the dull throbbing in his head was still there and the thousand needles prickling his eyeballs.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" he had ignored the voices that nagged him, asked him things like 'open your eyes' or 'talk to me', but this time, it wasn't the same person. It was a female. Kim.

He removed the hand from his eye and laid it down by his side. "Kim?" he questioned and felt something grab the hand he had just laid down. "Yeah, it's me." she replied in a voice that sounded rough, like she had been crying.

The frown he tried to put on turned into a wince and he clenched his teeth together. "W-what happened?" he asked in a shaky voice. It was really quiet in the room now and he resisted the urge to open his aching eyes to see if it was just her.

Kim looked at Bobby with a worried expression, one that told him that she didn't want to tell Sam what had happened. At least not if his 'condition' was as bad as they suspected.

He nodded at her, signaling that she didn't have to tell him. He would do it for her.

"Sam, she ripped out her grace in front of you." he started and could see Sam jump a little, poor kid hadn't know the older man was even in the room. "You didn't turn away fast enough so it damaged your eyes."

Sam's heart sank at the revelation from Bobby. He felt tears press which only made the pain worse. "But really we don't know until you, well, open your eyes and tell us." Kim cut in. Sam knew she was trying to sound convincing, but he could hear the fear in her voice.

He bit his lip to keep a sob from escaping. He really should have gotten used to all the dangers with hunting and socializing with demons, werewolves and all the other monsters they faced. Truth be told, whenever he was hurt badly, maybe even dying, he could come to terms with it. But torture injuries as he and Dean had dubbed them, like being blinded, deaf or any kind of permanent injuries that they couldn't get rid of? He just couldn't deal with them.

She glanced at Bobby with a worried expression. Sam still hadn't opened his eyes and now he was being real quiet. The older man just gave her a look that told her to give him some time.

Kim leaned closer to Sam's head, dropped the hand she was holding and held her hands on either side of his face. "Sam, open your eyes and look at me." her voice was quiet, less panicked.

He shook his head gently. "I promise, no matter how bad it is now, we're gonna fix it." she promised him.

Sam drew in a breath before he nodded slowly to her and let the breath out. He slowly started to open his eyelids and dreaded what they were about to find out.

* * *

Someone was talking to him, that much he could figure out. What bothered him was that this person had been talking non-stop for half an hour. He hadn't been paying attention though. The only thing he cared about was his little brother and his girlfriend.

Ever since they had arrived at the hospital about two hours ago, no one had given him info in either Kate or Sam. The doctors had checked him out and taken Kate from him. Uriel was the only one who was with him, being banished from his own brothers' room because Gabriel was being checked and so was Michael.

Dean only had a bad concussion, a few bruises and scrapes here and there and a gash on the back if his head. The doctors had taken care of it and insisted on him resting, if they only knew the stress he was under they would have sedated him.

Someone bumped his arm and brought him back from his thinking. "Dean! You here?" he turned around and saw Uriel's annoyed face looking at him. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" the angel asked and Dean resisted the urge to yell at him.

"No, I'm not." he replied and the angel sighed in annoyance. "You've been talking non-stop for 20 friggin' minutes. My head hurts, I'm worried about Kate, I'm worried about Sam and I'm worried about my unborn kid!" his voice gradually became higher as he talked. "Do you really think I care about what you have to say?" Uriel swallowed hard and looked annoyed, but he didn't answer.

He raked a hand through his hair and relaxed it in his hands. This whole situation was screwed. He sighed and brought his head up from his hands. Immediately he noticed the doctor who had taken Kate away come into his room.

"I was told you're Kate's 'family'" he put pressure on family as he looked over Dean and Uriel. "Yes, I am. How's she doing?" he stood up from the bed he and Uriel had been sitting on and approached the doctor cautiously.

The tall doctor sighed. "Well, she lost a lot of blood, we're still giving her transfusions, but physically she should be okay. The cuts and bruises aren't too worrying, though painful, they're only superficial." he informed Dean who absorbed the information like a sponge.

He licked his lips and asked one of the most nagging questions. "What about the baby?" his green worried eyes locked with the doctors and for a moment everything was agonizingly silent as Dean awaited the answer of whether or not he was going to be a father.

After a long moment of silence, the doctor sighed. "The baby is fine. You can even see Kate for a moment if you want to, but only for a moment," the doctor pointed a finger at Dean as a warning. "she needs to rest."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and smiled nervously. "Of course, I'll just pop by and talk to her for a moment." he told the doctor and scrubbed a shaky hand over his forehead. "Uh, what room is she in?" he asked with a frown.

The doctor smiled slightly. "She's in room 224." he told Dean and exited the room, but was stopped when Uriel grabbed his shoulder. "You don't know anything about my brothers?" he asked, he had never been to ha hospital before, much less been denied seeing his brothers before.

The doctor shook his head. "No, I'm not the one who treated them, but I'll see what I can find out." he reassured the angel and went off to do his duties.

He opened the door carefully and poked his head inside to check if she was awake. As soon as he did look inside, he was met with Kate looking up at him and she immediately started to smile. He went inside the room and closed the door, striding over to the bed.

"God, I was so scared!" he breathed as he cradled her face and put her head close to his. She gave him a little smile and kissed him gently before she looked up into his eyes. "I'm fine..." she whispered and brought her hands up to his neck and held his head.

Dean crouched down by the bed, both of them were still cradling each other's heads and looking into each others eyes. "Are you sure you're fine?" Dean asked her and she huffed. "I told you, I'm fine. The cuts and bruises hurt, but I'll live." her face turned serious as she looked closer at him.

"Are _you okay, _thought?" she asked and Dean just shrugged with a smile on his face. "I've had worse." she smiled too and kissed him. "I gotta go, the doc said you needed to rest." her face fell when he said that, but before she could say anything Dean beat her to it. "'sides, I need to find out how Sam's doing."

Kate frowned and grabbed his hand as he was about to leave. "What happened to him?" Dean's face hardened and he sat down on the bed. "He saw when Kim ripped out her grace. It's... well she emitted this strong, black light I guess and it did something to Sam's eyes." he saw how Kate closed her eyes and turned away.

Can't he ever catch a break? She questioned herself. Only bad things seemed to be happening to Sam lately. She felt really sorry for him and Dean too of course because he had to see his brother being tormented by God or whoever was doing this to Sam.

"Go, find out if he's okay." Kate told Dean and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure everything will work out." Dean gave her a kiss on the cheek before he exited the room.

* * *

"Hello?" Bobby answered the phone and his face lit up a little. "Dean? Boy are you okay?" He glanced at Kim who had obviously caught that it was Dean calling, and was looking paler than she already was.

He turned his face away from her. "Sam?" Bobby looked into the living room and frowned. "Why don't you talk to him yourself." he said and walked into the room and handed the phone to Sam.

"Dean?" Sam questioned as he brought the phone to his ear. "Are you okay?" followed immediately after. Sam smiled as Dean said something. "I'm fine, Dean. Yes, I can see. Kind of." he informed his brother and Bobby could practically visualise Dean sighing in relief.

"Dude, kind of seeing is better than being blind." Sam pointed out, Dean was probably mad about Sam not being 100%. "Uhm, Bobby's gonna try some ritual to see if it can fix my arm." he told his brother skeptically.

Both Kim and Bobby had been nearly cloud 9 earlier when Sam had opened his eyes and told them he could see. Well, not good, but it was something. He told them he could see kind of shadows, but the colors and details were all jacked up. Probably from the fact that he was sporting three different eyecolors himself.

At least he could see, that was positive and meant that he wouldn't be walking around blind until it righted itself or someone fixed it.

Sam ended the call and gave the phone to Bobby. At least now he could stop worrying about Dean and Kate being critically injured. He leaned back on the couch and looked at Kim. He could see it was her easily. Because some of his yellow eyes was mixed into his current eyes he could still see supernatural being for what they really were.

Kim had ripped out her grace, but it wasn't that long ago so Sam could still see the almost transparent wings from behind her. It was weird really, the idea of Kim being human now. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Since he had woken up she had at least had a crying fit three times where she cried and kept apologizing for doing this to him. It didn't quite feel like her anymore. The Kim he fell in love with didn't cry, didn't show that much emotions. To be honest, he really hoped she got her grace back. He couldn't describe it, but he loved being with her, even if she wasn't human.

* * *

Uriel walked down the halls looking for the room he had been referred to when the doctor had told him he could now see his brothers. The doctor had said that both of them were okay, Gabriel would be sore for a while but other than that he was okay. Michael he knew was okay, he only had a few scrapes.

He finally found the room and burst inside it, clearly catching his brothers off guard since the practically jumped off their beds.

"ever heard of knocking?" Gabriel breathed as he stared annoyed at his brother while Michael held a hand on his chest and looked at Uriel like he was their father. "I think you gave me a heart attack." he whispered shocked.

Both of his younger brothers glanced at him but then just shook their heads. "You're just being over dramatic." Uriel brushed him off and earned a pillow to his head from his older brother, who pointed a finger at him. "Just wait 'til I'm an angel again, I'll kick your ass." he warned.

Uriel scoffed and sat down on Gabriel's bed. "You wish." he taunted which resulted in pissing Michael off even more, but it didn't last for long since he had some questions for his brother.

"How are the others?" he asked. His brother sighed and leaned back against Gabriel's legs, putting his hands behind his head. "Dean's fine, got a bad concussion, Kate is about the same as Gabriel, maybe a little worse, but she'll be fine."

Michael sighed in relief. "And Dean is going to be a father." Uriel shuddered as he said it which earned him glares from both of his brothers. "Whaat?" he whined. "Have you met him on his most 'normal' days?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and lifted one of his feet to gain Uriel's attention. "What about Sam? Mike told me about what happened."

"Dean talked to him a moment ago, he can see, but not too well." Both of his brothers seemed sad at this and he sat up on the bed. "Come on, it could be worse. At least you'll be able to fix it when you're Angel again."

They had to admit, he was right, even if it was six months from now.

* * *

Somehow, Kate had managed to talk the doctor into letting Dean be in her room with her after visiting hours. They lay curled up in her bed together. Dean twirled a stray hair that had fallen into her face with a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Kate?" she moaned in response and only dug her head deeper into his chest. Dean rolled his eyes and got out from underneath her much to her annoyance, and knelt on the floor by the bed. She opened her eyes and propped herself up on and elbow, glaring at him.

He bit his lip nervously and looked into her eyes. She seemed to feel that something was up, but she had promised never to use her psychic powers to invade his thoughts or anything so she would just have to wait until he told her what was wrong.

Dean watched as her eyes softened a little and he could see worry seep into those green orbs. _Damn, your worrying her, that's not the point!_ He screamed at himself.

He took one of her hands, the one she wasn't propping herself up with, and took it in his own. He drew in a deep breath and looked her directly in her eyes.

"Kate, I know the timing probably sucks, considering what we've been through not long ago, but I don't know any other way to do this." he started and kept the eye contact throughout what he said and he could see that she was starting to understand.

"Despite all the crazy shit we've been through, and all the crazy stuff that's probably to come I still want to have you by my side through all of it.." he continued and by this point Kate was looking shocked at him.

He drew in a breath and smiled at her. "Kate Elkins, will you marry me?" he finally asked.

oh... my... God! Did he just ask me to marry him? She couldn't help but just stare at him. He was still smiling and awaiting an answer from her.

"Dean... I..." she stuttered and his face fell and he looked down. She grabbed hold of his chin and lifted his face up again so it was parallel to hers. "Of course I'll marry you, Dean." she smiled at him and his smile returned as well and he grabbed hold of her, hugging her tightly.

**Okay, so I'm still kicking myself for being slow on this one, but I hope it was likeable.**


	8. wedding dress

**Okay, so this will be the last chapter. And for once, a fic turned out exactly like I had planned. **

**~Carry on My wayward son~**

**...Wedding dress...**

6 months later...

The almost fantasy like green grass on the meadow swayed along with the soft summer breeze. The big trees cast vague shadows over the small lake. The whole place looked like it had been taken out of some fantasy novel.

Two big oak trees stood together with a few feet separating them. The leaves from both trees entwined in each other and created a thick coat. The tree trunks were covered in all kinds of flowers and a few ribbons as well, blowing gently in the small breeze.

Underneath the trees stood five persons. Gabriel stood in between both trees dressed in a white suit jacket, shirt and pants. On his left stood Dean. He was dressed in a black suit, minus a tie. The first four buttons on his shirt was open, exposing some tan skin.

Behind Dean was Sam. He wore a white shirt with a black suit jacket on. His _hazel_ eyes shone with happiness as he looked to his right.

On the three men's right stood Kate and Kim. Kate was dressed in a long, white gown. Her hair was pulled back from her face and a tiara holding a veil was placed on top of her head. She was smiling brightly, looking at Dean.

Kim was wearing a black dress reaching down to her knees. Her unruly hair was also pulled away from her face and she had a white flower placed by her left ear. She was holding a bouquet of white and black roses in her hands. Her icy blue eyes gazed happily into Sam's hazel ones.

A few feet away from the five people by the tree stood Michael, Uriel and Bobby. All three of them were dressed up nicely, all in the same kind of style as Gabriel. In Bobby's arms a small baby girl smiled and tugged at the sleeve of his jacket while making strange noises.

"We are gathered here today to join together Dean Winchester and Kate Elkins in holy matrimony.." Gabriel started and looked at the eight people before him. "I promised Dean to make this as painless and short as possible, so with a heavy heart, I'll skip."

Everyone started to laugh at that, which in turn caused the baby to laugh really loud. Dean and Kate both turned and glanced at the baby before they looked back at each other with smiles on their faces.

Gabriel gave a nod to Sam who brought a ring forth from his pocket and handed it to Dean. "Kate Elkins, I really had a hard time coming up with something to say to you..." he started and laughed nervously as he started to slid the ring onto her finger.

"We met under crazy circumstances, but somehow we managed to make it work and... I love you so much." he sighed after saying it and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love everything about you, I love the way you make me feel complete." Kate smiled happily and Dean could see tears shining in her eyes.

"God, this is sooo clichéd.." he whispered silently.

It had been six tough months. The pregnancy had gone well, but Kate had been complaining the whole time, mostly about her weight. Dean hadn't minded the whole pregnancy thing, he thought it was kind of hot, plus it gave the two of them a reason to be more alone together.

"I guess that's all I can really say, that I truly love you with every fiber of my being and I always will. Every obstacle coming in our way be damned." he added jokingly at the end.

Kate smiled before she turned around to Kim who gave her the ring. She turned around and slid it onto Dean's finger with a content sigh. "Dean Winchester..." she started and licked her lips. "At first I thought you were just going to be like any other person I slept with or helped, boy was I wrong."

She looked into his green eyes as he laughed and couldn't help but get lost in them. She loved this man so much.

"Somehow, we made a relationship work, we even made a beautiful daughter together." everyone turned to look at the baby girl Bobby was holding. She looked like she was about to fall asleep in the old mans arms.

Dean and Kate's eyes locked again and she drew in a deep breath. "i don't even know how to express my feelings for you, I don't think love is a strong enough word, but it is the strongest I can come up with."

"I love you so much, and I always will, so will your daughter." she smiled. They looked at each other for a long moment before Gabriel broke through their trance.

"Well, by the power vested in me by... my dad, I now pronounce you husband and wife." he said and looked at Dean. "You may kiss your bride." Dean immediately grabbed Kate and pressed her close to himself, pressing his lips against hers, feeling her hands in the back of his neck.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other before they turned to the four people being the audience, but instead of walking down to them Dean placed himself behind Sam and Kate behind Kim.

Kim and Sam stepped closer to Gabriel, still on opposite sides. Kim handed her bouquet to Kate who took it with a smile.

Gabriel took a deep breath before he started to talk. "We are _also_ gathered here to join Sam Winchester and Kim'Ayia in... an unholy union." Michael shot his brother a dark look whereas the rest of them just laughed.

Sam took the ring Dean dangled from his fingers, grinning like an idiot, and started to slide it onto Kim's finger. "Most people would probably call me crazy for loving you, considering you're a demon and the fact that I shot you the first time we met _you_ should also be crazy for staying with me." he laughed and so did she.

"I just can't explain it. At first I was reluctant because of what you were, but after a while it didn't matter any more, that's when I realized I love you." he looked away from her eyes and glanced at the black wings laid against her back.

The six months they had been through had been hell. Kim had gone three of those months without her grace. In the end Sam had convinced her to get it back, for both their sakes. Her being human was just weird and not exactly fun.

The small breeze made her hair fly from her shoulders and brought Sam out of his thoughts. "No matter what happens, what we do, what we are... I will always love you." he ended.

Kate gave a ring to Kim who sighed nervously before taking Sam's hand and sliding the ring onto it. "Well, I don't exactly know what to say in times like these. I even watched Peyton and Lucas' wedding on One tree hill, but it wasn't any help."

Everyone burst out in chuckles which kind of offended Kim, but she kept from saying anything. "It was a nice wedding though." she commented before everyone turned serious again. "Anyway, I guess this is when I profess my love to you and stuff." she drew in a deep breath and looked deeply into his hazel eyes.

"To be honest, I kind of had some sort of crush on you ever since the first time I saw you. _Not only are you fucking sexy! _But you're also have such a good personality, complete opposite of mine of course, but it's attractive."

Kim closed her eyes and changed over to demonic, too shy to say the next part in english. _"Sam, I love you so much. I would die for you in a second, I would rip out my grace again, but this time just for you. I'll love you forever, if it's possible and I'll always stay with you."_

Sam's smile widened even more. He realized she was too shy to say it in English for the others to understand, but it didn't matter, the whole ceremony was essentialy for them.

Gabriel looked at Kim before he drew in a breath. "By the power vested in me by dad, I now pronounce you husband and wife." he said, slightly lower than with Dean and Kate, afraid that it wasn't okay with his father.

Kim practically jumped at Sam and their lips met. "... you may kiss your _husband_" Gabriel muttered and walked around them and stopped by his brothers.

When Sam and Kim were done smooching, both couples walked together towards their _audience_. Kate took the small girl from Bobby and hugged her close while Dean stood bye her side and held her close.

"Congrats!" Bobby said to both of the Winchesters and dragged Sam to him, hugging him closely. "After party at my place." he said while hugging the young man. Sam smiled as Bobby let go of him.

* * *

Kate walked quietly into the livingroom in Bobby's house and sat down on her husbands lap with a sigh. She curled herself up against him and felt his arms slide around her.

"Mary's asleep," she told him in a hushed voice. "Don't know how long that's gonna last when the others get here." she added with a slight smile. Mary had, in her opinion, inherited Dean's sleeping pattern which only consisted of a few hours at best of very light sleep.

Dean only scoffed and turned the sound on the TV up a little more when Muse's _Supermassive black hole_ started to play. "You do remember we've got like three angels now? One of them has got to know some sort of sleeping spell." he assured her.

Dean glanced at his watch and frowned. The others were taking their sweet time getting there. After the weddings, one of the angels had zapped the three of them back so they could get food for Mary and lay her to sleep.

Sam had been really cryptic about when he and Kim were going to arrive, his guess was that his brother was out to score before they got back. After all, who'd wanna get busy in a house with a baby, your brother, sister in law, three angels and an older guy who was the closest thing you had to a father?

He was happy though, that Sam was happy. The past six months hadn't been easy, with Sam almost blind and Kim all emotional and stuff being a human and all. And of course, the angel and his two human brothers sticking around being a general pain in everyone's ass.

Not that he minded having the angels around at time, but Gabriel and Michael as humans was just downright annoying. But he was grateful though, the waiting for them to become angels again had paid off. As soon as their 'dad' had made them angels again, Gabriel had fixed Sam's eyes.

The following day, three days ago, Sam had popped the question to Kim. Dean knew that his little brother had been thinking about it for some time, but he guessed he wanted to wait for his eyes to be fixed before he did it.

Suddenly he heard the flapping of wings and turned around to see the three angels and Bobby walk in. The angels sat down in the couch and seemed to be talking about something. Bobby headed for the kitchen mumbling something about beer and snacks.

* * *

Sam and Kim both stood in front of the mirror in the motel they had found and fixed their hair and clothes while smiling at each others reflections.

After Dean, Kate and Mary had been zapped back to Bobby's place, the two of them had ran off to the nearest motel, after all, they weren't going to do anything in a house full of family members and angels.

"You ready to go?" Kim asked as she walked into the bedroom with Sam following closely behind. When she turned Sam was up in her face, immediately pressing their bodies together aswell as their lips.

She smiled and let out a small chuckle as they fell onto the bed. She kissed his lips then pulled away with a teasing smile on her face. "I thought we were finished... not that I'm..." she didn't get to complete the sentence.

They lay on the bed for a while until Sam's hand started to slide her dress towards her stomach. Kim shimmered into the corner of the room causing Sam to fall onto the bed with a muffled 'oof' sound.

"We promised Dean we would be there, remember?" she crossed her arms over her chest and stared seriously at Sam as he pulled himself of the bed. "Fine, we'll leave." he said defeated. Kim walked up to him and kissed him in the cheek. "I'll sing for you later, _hubby_." she smiled.

Before Sam could even reply to her he found himself standing in the middle of Bobby's livingroom with six sets of eyes watching him. He quickly sat down in the closest chair and soon had Kim on his lap.

Bobby glanced at the two of them and raised his beer bottle. "Well, since we're all here now, I'd like to propose a toast." he started and even the angels took a glass of beer and raised it into the air. "To the happy couples, may your marriages last long and be filled with happiness."

Everyone raised their glasses before they chugged down some beer. It ended in an uncomfortable silence until Kim pulled a hidden Playstation out of a bag sitting by the wall. "Let's sing a little." she smiled with a twinkle in her eye as she held to microphones in her hands.

After three rounds of horrible singing, Dean and Kate singing _girls just wanna have fun_, Gabriel trying to sing F_riday I'm in love_ and Sam singing a horrible version of _Peace of mind_, Kim finally took over the microphone to fulfill her promise to Sam.

"_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what's next  
Make you believe, make you forget"_

Sam smiled as he watched her move along to the music. She and Dean were the only one that could actually sing good if they wanted too. She hadn't sung to him since a little after they met and he had missed it to be honest.

"_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love"_

It felt unreal. The fact that he was _married_ to her. It had only been three days since he had proposed and he wouldn't exactly call it the most romantic thing in the world, but then again, Kim never did grasp the concept of romance, except for what she saw on TV shows or movies.

It had been just after Gabriel had fixed his eyes. He had been so nervous, but then Kim had threatened to read his mind somehow and he had finally taken her into the woods past the salvage yard and asked her to marry him.

"_I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet,  
perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water, if i could tell you what's next,  
make you believe, make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me in love"_

Kim's reaction had been funny to say at least. He hadn't seen her shocked that many times, at least not as shocked as she had been then. She had asked him at least ten times if he was serious, something that Sam first took as an indication that her answer was 'No'.

After he told her he was serious, she had finally said yes and jumped at him with a kiss. It was perfect timing too, considering they had a wedding planned for Sam and Kate. They only needed to steal a nicer dress for Kim.

"_Come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love"_

Kim ended the song and everyone started to clap and shout at her. Thankfully, Michael had put some sort of sound proof spell on the livingroom so Mary wouldn't hear anything.

It was almost six in the morning when everyone started to go to bed. Bobby had gone first, claiming his old bones were tired, but everyone knew he could've stayed up all night if he wanted to. The angels were next.

"Well..." Gabriel started as he shook Deans hand. "I guess you guys won't be needing our protection from anything big anymore." he said and received a 'booing' noise from Kim. "Dude, you're totally jinxing them!" she said as a joke, but it seemed the angels took it serious.

Michael stepped forward and put a hand on his brothers shoulder. "We'll be watching you anyways, maybe drop by once in a while." he assured them and received hugs from both Winchesters and then their wives.

"It's certainly been fun having to deal with you, though I think you may have aged me a few hundred years more with all your troubles." Uriel said as he actually gave a hug to everyone. The three angels stood before the others and smiled before they disappeared.

The ones remaining all turned to each other. "I think we're gonna go to bed, it's been a long day." Kate told the other couple and yawned. "Are you gonna be sleeping here or..?" she had to ask, Sam and Kim had become known in the past three months to disappear off to random motels even other countries when they felt like it.

Kim looked up at Sam and rested her head on his chest. "I think we're gonna stay here tonight, gotta be rested for tomorrow." Dean frowned at the last part. "What's happening tomorrow, or later today I guess?" he asked.

Sam glanced down at his wife, then at his brother. "We... we found a hunt that sounded fun." Dean's eyes darkened at the sound of 'hunt'. "Take it you aren't gonna stop hunting even if you're married and an uncle now?"

It didn't come as a big shock to Dean. He knew after Jessica had died, Sam had practically given up trying to live a normal life. Now he was married to a death angel. And to be honest, he felt like he could trust Sam with Kim.

Sam sighed loudly. "Dean, we make the perfect hunting team, plus the hunt is on Hawaii." he waggled his eyebrows while saying 'Hawaii' and it seemed to lessen the serious expression on Dean's face.

"okay..." he sighed. "just be careful and don't get in any major problem." he told his younger brother before he headed off to bed with his wife.

Silence settled over the small house as everyone went to sleep. For the first time in their lives, everyone of the occupants of the house had finally found the happiness they had been looking for all their lives.

Dean had finally found a true love, he was a father and he really didn't think he had to worry about his little brother as much as he had done before.

Sam had found love again, the two of them were almost completely opposite, but it was like the whole Yin Yang deal. Two opposites attracted to each other. Though they couldn't have children or anything, they were still happy, hunting for as long as they could and jumping from country to country.

Bobby had achieved the one thing he had never thought he could fully have again. Happiness. He loved Sam and Dean like they were his own children, sometimes he thought of it that way, and he liked the wives they had found too.

In addition, he had become a grandfather too. As Mary grew, she started to call him Granpa and it brought tears to his eyes. Kate and Dean moved into a house not far from his and they visited him as much as they could, Dean even started working at the salvage yard repairing cars.

Kim and Sam dropped in from time to time. The couple couldn't keep in one place for long. They hunted all around the world and had kind of settled down on Hawaii. They were hardly ever at the gigantic house they had somehow gotten, but they often let Kate and Dean borrow it.

Sam had developed even more powers over the years after he had married Kim. Not any frightening though, he only ever used telekinesis, mind exorcisms and a few others.

The angels also dropped by sometimes. They had been allowed by their 'dad' to start hunting down on earth more and Uriel had been nearly ecstatic about that.

All in all, everyone had achieved their own happiness, even with all the problems they had earlier.

**Gawd, that was hard to write, but I guess this is the end. Thanks to those who reviewed, especially ****Maggiedoodle18 **** and Angelustatt.**


End file.
